A Little Magic
by PhantomWriter92
Summary: Vlad has a new pawn,someone to ruin Danny's life. We all know Danny can win against anyone, but what happens when it's a 14 year old girl who gets between Danny and Sam. How will Sam react to Danny's friendship with her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story so please R&R, I have been writing for a while but not Danny Phantom stories so please tell me if anything is wrong. I don't know if the format is right, with the double-spacing and stuff so I apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does (he is so lucky)

Chapter 1

A huge castle loomed over the empty fields of Wisconsin, the green and gold décor stood out against the sky. Vlad Masters sat at the head of a huge table his hands folded in front of him. His temper was slowly rising, his plans were not going as expected and that bothered him. He wanted things _his_ way, and normally that happened, but one boy was changing everything. He slammed a fist down on the table causing numerous objects to shake including his young spy.

"He defeated another ghost, HOW" Vlad yelled.

The young spy shifted uneasily on his feet. He always got tempermental and testy when it came to the Fenton kid. He sighed, if Vlad hadn't taken such good care of him when he was scared and confused in the ghost zone he'd quit. Vlad drummed his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Crypt had Danny pinned, but then Sam got in the way and he threw her. Danny went nuts, and Crypt didn't stand a chance" He said nervously.

Vlad glanced at his spy. He shook his hand to dismiss him. The young ghost was grateful to leave the room.

"The boys feelings for the girl are growing, she'll be a liability to him soon enough, but they're not strong enough now. I have to think of something else." He thought out loud.

A headache started to form as his thoughts progressed. He snapped his fingers and a butler appeared with water and an aspirin. Vlad downed the aspirin and his butler walked away his only thoughts on how creepy his employer was.

"The girl obviously cares for Daniel more than a friend, but knowing him he probably has no clue. I can use this to my advantage, I need to throw his life into turmoil, destroying friendships, school life, family life so he'll practically beg me to help him. Family and school life will be easy all I need is someone powerful enough to consume all of his time. His friends will be harder, I need something that can turn him against them. Like…… a 14 year old girl. She'll be pretty so Daniel can't stop thinking about her and little Sam will get jealous. Even better if she's the cheerleader, social butterfly type, Sam'll be so shocked _her_ Danny would fall for that kind of girl that she'll never talk to him again. Yes, this is exactly the kind of plan I need to get young Daniel to join me. And he'll never know I was pulling the strings, that I was in control. He smiled, his plan was going to work out great. Then he realized, who would be his pawn?

Vlad pushed his chair away and walked over to the stone fireplace. He picked up a picture off the mantle and smiled. The steel frame held the picture from the previous reunion.

"Ah Maddie, I know I made a mistake and I will make it up to you, you've forgiven me and that's one step closer than before". His eyes darted toward Jack " And one step is better than none. He glanced at Danny, a mixture of anger and compassion. True he wanted the boy to join him, but a part of him wished the boy loved him as a father. Though he knew it wouldn't happen of his own free will, if he got the boy here it would be just as well. He sighed and placed it back on the mantle. He walked toward a huge window and looked out it, thinking of possibilities.

" Both of you will join me even if it takes a miracle or…." His voice trailed off, his problem was solved. "Magic" He said quietly. A smile crept across his face, Daniel was in for a surprise.

**So what do you think? All you have to do is push that little button and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for reviewing! This chapter is for you guys

Digidestened7, Paul Powell Runnerchic050,1 Mina-chan AMD, and Christine

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or 6 Flags. Which is sad cause they rock.

On with the story

A day later Vlad could be found in a dusty old library searching through worn out books. Stacks of ancient looking ones with bindings and pages askew were placed on either side of him. He focused on a book in front of him oblivious to the world. The blood red cover was fading along with the ancient green letters on the cover. This book would tell if his plan would work, everything was riding on these pages. He flipped to the back and looked at the directory of Magical Humans. His eyes scanned the pages and lit up when Amity Park was found at the top. A 14 year old sorceress had just moved in.

"Ignorance is bliss "He said out loud. He was about to close the book when something caught his eye. He stared at the pages unsure of what to say. After what seemed like forever he looked up from the book and smiled, and then laughed the dark sinister laugh many villains tried to obtain. The workers in the library felt a chill go down their spine, and avoided the room. He closed the book, regained his composure and left.

"Oh Daniel is in for a surprise there's a couple of bonuses to my new 14-year old pawn"

_Meanwhile_

A young girl sat cross-legged on her bed, pencil in hand, notebook in her lap. The TV was on and moving boxes were stacked randomly around the room. Shelves were full of organized junk and pictures were crooked on the walls. A towel folded over held a brown and white guinea pig. He stared at her, frustration lit in his beady black eyes.

"Breanne are you listening to me?" He asked

"No not really. I tuned you out at "your responsibilities" around ten minutes ago" She replied

"Well you should I'm your familiar and you have to listen to me, besides I'm only interested in your well-being" He said

"Yeah but when I got you I wanted a pet not a parent. My magic's supposed to be a blessing, not a curse. And I want to go to 6 Flags, it's the last day before I rejoin school, I'll just be careful, what could happen.

A black cat then promptly perched itself next to squeakers.

" A lot can happen, you should listen to him, your magic isn't fully developed, you still can't control it and you haven't even had the measurement testing. We won't be there to help you" She said. The cats bright blue eyes locked with her brown ones.

"Thank you Rooke, it's not every day you agree with me" Squeakers said.

"Well it's not everyday the young kitten here does something foolish" She said.

"Guys this is exactly what I mean, I'm 14, and one of the most powerful creatures in North America. I'll only be gone 6,7 hours at most. And my mom and sister will be there"

" Power is no good if you can't control it, and 2 mortals are going to protect you. The last thing I want or need is you trapped in a bottle" He said.

"But-"

"But nothing, your grandmother, and Robin would agree with me and you know it" He yelled.

Yeah well the Titans aren't here, I've been in Amity for 5 days and there's been nothing but trouble. This town is full of ghosts, I hate ghosts. They drove Ty away, and cause damage everywhere. I want an enemy I can hit."

" Look I know you miss the team and Ty, but you have a new job now, to protect Amity. This place is just as bad as Jump City, maybe worse. So you have to stop complaining and get it in gear.

" If I can protect a city I can take care of myself, end of story, goodbye" She yelled. Somewhere a vine grew 5 feet tall, and a storm started brewing.

"See you can't get those nature powers in control, but if you want to go, fine, go ahead. Your parents won't listen to me or your grandmother." He hopped off the bed and walked into the hallway his nails clicking on the floor. Rooke left too, her tail held high as if to say "you'll learn soon enough". She sighed and went back to her sketch. She concentrated on drawing the white hair and striking green eyes of a ghost she'd seen earlier today.

At that exact moment Danny Fenton was lying on his couch watching a movie. His friends would be over soon so he was relaxing, something he didn't do often. No schoolwork, no homework, no chores and best of all no ghosts. He was having a vacation and loving it. But sadly not for long.

**Now, I have her story on how she meets the Titans if you want to read it, then review! It explains most of her past.**


	3. 2 new enemies

Ok this is the next chapter, it's gonna be really long, enjoy!This is the chapter you've been waiting for, Sam meets her match! I have a new story started on how she met the Titans if your interested take a look at my profile and you'll find it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, 6 Flags or Teen Titans or any of the bands and singers down below. So basically if it's famous or well known I don't own it. Which rots. And the magic levels get higher if the temperature changes or you go into water idea belongs to Tamora Pierce, I just thought it was cool so I'm using, I'd **never **steal anything of hers, she's awesome.

The Next Day

Skulker floated in the young girl's room early the next morning.

"Have you found the girl yet" Vlad asked him from the communicator.

"Yes but she seems rather scrawny, are you sure you want to use her?" He asked

"I'm employing **you**, when I want your advice I'll ask. Now what else did you find out, anything I can use?" He asked

"Well the ghost in her attic said she's going to 6 Flags with her mother and sister today".

"Do they have powers?" He asked

"The mother can heal, very well might I add, and the sister not as of yet. But she might magic is a strong bloodline in this family 

"Good, now watch Daniel. If he and Samantha get any closer tell me.

An alarm clock rang and she rolled over in bed. Skulker left and she started her day.

AT THE THEME PARK

"Come on guys, Mr.6's Pandemonium isn't that scary" She whined.

"No way, your going on that alone I throw up on the twisty rides" Her mom said

"And no way are you getting me on an unstable cart" Her sister added.

"Fine, you guys are chicken" She said and walked on the ride.

2 minutes later she staggered off the ride looking for her mom and sister. The hairs on her arm stood up as she realized the whole park was empty. "uh oh" ran through her mind and instinct kicked in. She changed into her magic identity. Her eyes become gold, her hair stayed the same except for some blue streaks, and her short sleeves grew into half sleeves. Nothing else changed, besides who wanted to fight bad guys in a skirt and high heels, and capes and long sleeves just got in the way. Her spine tingled as she saw a black dot following her.

"If I go into cold water, my magic level will get stronger so I head east to the flumes". She mentally thought. She didn't know why she was afraid, she'd taken down guys worse than him before. Panic was rising in her heart and she was struggling to keep calm.

That scared her.

The only person to ever give her that cold hopeless feeling was Slade. This guy was like him, a whole new brand of creepy. She shuddered at the thought of another Slade in her life. Another cruel, manipulative, mastermind. She snapped from her thoughts when she realized that he cornered her, she'd been too busy thinking so she had blown right past the flumes and curved into the area that held the Tomahawk, she was surrounded on 3 sides. She turned around and faced him, ready to fight.

"Hello MissMagic, do you know how long I've been looking for you?" He asked.

"What do you want?" She said. He answered her with a smile. Her spine tingled when she saw the fangs.

"Help" He answered plain and simple.

"He looks like Dracula with muscles, why would he want my help, something's up" She thought.

Vlad's thoughts were different. "What is it with these superhero types that give me so much trouble, ah well never mind, if she doesn't trust plasmius she'll trust Masters". He reached into his coat pocket and took out a small black gem. He tossed it on the floor and watched. She looked at the gem and threw a fireball at it. The gem glowed and absorbed it, then started draining her power. She dropped to her knees as the power was sucked out of her. Vlad just watched and smiled at her pain. When it stopped there was nothing but a deep ache that went down to her bones, she closed her eyes unable to open them. The gem lay beside her glowing bright blue. Vlad merely walked over, scooped up the gem and put it in his pocket.

She woke up to the smell of peppermint and cinnamon filling her nose. She sat up straight and choked fresh air into her lungs.

"Are you ok" A voice asked her. She turned to the voice's owner to find a gray haired man with a goatee.

"Uh I think so, who are you?" She asked. She tried to stand and shakily got up.

"I'm Vlad P-Masters, and I need your help" He said.

"Ok, I have a question first, what happened?" She asked

"Oh yes, well, I was tracking that ghost that attacked you and when I came here I found you on the ground, I stopped and woke you with peppermint and cinnamon smelling salts, I figured your life was more important than a ghost". He said.

"Oh, thank you, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come." She said.

" I found this next to you, I know you might need it seeing how low your magic is, would you like it back." He asked

"My magic, yes I'd like it back, but how did you know I have magic" She asked.

"Well when you research ghosts you learn an awful lot about magic, that's how I knew peppermint would wake you up". He said as he tossed her the gem.

"Thank you again, now about the help you require…" she started off. She felt her magic seep back into her.

"Oh yes, you see there is the one ghost in this place called Amity Park, who did so much damage, destruction, harassment, and he even let all the ghosts he knew into the city. I've been trying to bring him down but he's tricky and I wanted to know if you could do anything, he's caused me so much damage too." He said with fake concern.

" Really, I had no idea, I'll do everything I can to help you and the city" She said really concerned. "You know, you're really nice, I'm pretty sure I can trust you, you don't seem like the arch villain type."

Unbeknownst to her Vlad had put his own little spell on the gem. When she accepted her power back and agreed to do something for him of her own free will she would have to do what he says. This was no mere mind control spell, in this her mind was free so she knew what she was doing, she just couldn't stop herself.

"Thanks again, now I need to stop the time freeze spell on this so watch out. Time is more of my brother's specialty." She said. Her eyes glowed gold and blue power melted out of her hands, as it covered the park people reappeared. Vlad stared in awe at what she had just done.

"That was amazing, very original, now I have to go but please remember what I said" and with that he walked off. She went back to her family.

IN AMITY PARK

Danny Phantom was also busy. A fire throwing ghost was causing too much trouble.

"Danny Phantom you're going down" The ghost said as he threw a fireball at Danny.

"Sure" Danny said as the flames missed him completely

The ghost threw 2 more fireballs at him, they knocked the thermos out of his hands.

"You can't defeat me, you're nothing without your daddy's gadgets" He taunted.

"Oh yeah, how's this" Danny replied. He threw an ectoplasmic ray at the ghost which doused the fire he had started in his hands. The ghost was shaking the stuff off of himself when Danny hit him. The ghost hit the ground and landed right next to the thermos. He smiled at Danny, then shot 2 fireballs at him, which sent him tumbling to the ground. The ghost meanwhile melted the thermos. Danny picked up his cell phone and speed dialed Sam.

"Bring the extra thermos to Elview DR. I need it!" He said frantically as he dodged fireballs. Sam didn't need to think twice, she was out the door in a second. 30 seconds later Danny saw Sam running down the sidewalk with the extra thermos. She was about to throw it when the ghost created a ring of fire around.

"Ooo, the girl is hot" He said brushing brown hair out of his and smiling at her. Danny's eyes glowed green with hate and he fired one shot at the ghost. He was sent tumbling backwards as Danny caught the thermos and sucked him in it. He sighed, he couldn't hide it anymore, whenever Sam was involved there were feelings inside him he couldn't ignore. He'd tell her soon enough, maybe tomorrow. He grabbed her hand and flew her home. Both of their hearts were beating fast and only one thing ran through their minds

I love you.

Danny dropped her off and flew home, trying to ignore his hormones.

AT BREANNE'S HOUSE

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN" Squeakers yelled.

"I just didn't think-

"That's right, you didn't think, I can't even check to see if any curses were put on you, Robin's checking to see if Jinx did any damage. No, you know what we're going to Titan's Tower NOW" He said.

In a flash they landed in front of the huge TV. Squeakers explained the whole thing and her magic was checked.

"Well nothing's wrong, just be more careful next time, we'd hate to lose" Robin said.

"Yeah I'll try" She said. She hadn't told anyone about Mr. Master's favor.

The Next Day

Danny woke up pulled on some clothes and walked downstairs, he ran a brush through his hair and over his teeth. He saw his parents holding up an invention and a small wave of terror crept over him.

"Hi mom, hi dad, uh what's that" He asked.

"It's called the ghost grappler and it ties up any ghost anywhere, watch" his dad said.

As soon as he heard "watch" Danny hightailed it out of there and crashed into Sam and Tuck.

"Hey guys" He said.

"Hey Tucker said.

"Let me guess, another one of your parents crazy inventions" Sam said.

"Yeah" Danny said "She always understands me" Danny thought to himself.

"Hello, earth to Danny" Tucker exclaimed.

"Hmmm, oh what" He said.

"Dude, you've been spacing onus for like the last week what's wrong" He asked.

"Nothing, I've just been relaxing and to tell you the truth it's nice" He said

"Good to hear it, you need a break, you work too much" Tucker said while playing on his PDA. "You know you have to chill dude, you always worry about everything"

"Yeah well at least he cares, unlike someone I know" Sam added.

"Uh guys you can stop fighting we're at school" Danny said.

"You guys go ahead, I need to go to the office, I need to ask them something" She told them while disbanding.

"Ok, just don't go all recycle vegetarian on them ok" Tucker yelled. Sam rolled her eyes as she walked off.

Breanne got up, picked her outfit, brushed her hair and teeth and came downstairs. She swallowed some cereal said goodbye to her parents and teleported to school. She landed in a tree 100 yards away from the school.

"Great my first day and it's already turning out horrible" She said while brushing leaves and twigs off of her. Her communicator rang and she the Titan's faces appeared on the screen.

"Hey, we just wanted to wish you good luck at your first day, it's hard starting school in November." Robin said

"Thanks guys, oh I gotta go, I need to get to the office, bye" she said and ran off.

Sam got to the office just in time to see a pretty brown haired girl asking for her schedule.

"Oh joy another popular witch" She said to herself. The girl walked off and headed up the stairs right before Sam had finished.

Halfway to her new homeroom Breanne heard someone shout "Hey new girl".She turned around to see a hispanic looking girl walking over to her, at that same time Sam had just come up the stairs to see Paulina talking to the new girl.

"Hey, you're new right, well I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends after school. We talk about boys and hair, and makeup and stuff like that, oh and my name's Paulina." She said

During her whole little speech Breanne just smiled. " Ah another snotty, shallow popular girl, who has absolutely no idea what's going on in the world, ah well I wonder what I can say to this one, she looks like a real genius" she thought to herself.

"So what do you say?" She asked.

"Hmm, well I say that when I ever come talk to you, it'll be when Mr. Intellectual over there" she said pointing to Dash " Gets a math scholarship to Harvard".

Breanne smiled to herself as she walked away. Of course the only thing Sam saw was a pretty new girl talking to the most popular girl in the school and walking away with a smile on her face. They both walked into the same homeroom seconds apart. Breanne took her seat and started reading, Sam sat down and stared at the board.

"Lameo" The teacher called.

"Here" Breanne said from behind her book.

The teacher went through the rest of the L's and then moved on to the M's.

"Manson" The teacher called.

"Here" Sam said. She looked to her side to find the same girl reading. "I'm in the same homeroom as her, oh no way. Well at least I can talk to Danny, he'll understand" she thought. The bell rang and the class emptied out, with Sam waiting behind.

"Let's see it says on my schedule English with Mr. Lancer, and he's in…. that room right there" Breanne said out loud. The klutz she is she didn't look where she was going and crashed into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I'm like the clumsiest person in the world". She said. She looked into blue eyes and froze.

"He has the most beautiful eyes, I've ever seen" She thought to herself.

"That's ok, I know what it's like, I'm Danny Fenton and you are.."

"… Breanne, Breanne Lameo" She said.

"Ah well nice to meet you, see you around" he said. They both walked in opposite directions then realized they were going the wrong way they turned back and almost ran into each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry I still have no idea where I was going, I'm supposed to be in Mr.Lancer's class" She said confused.

"Really that's where I'm going, we can walk there"

At that moment Vlad decided to take a peak, when he saw them walking together he smiled. He flew over to them and whispered into her ear, "tell him what you think of him" and vanished. Danny's ghost sense started to go off but stopped.

"That's weird" He thought to himself

"You know you're really sweet, and cute, and you have gorgeous eyes". She said randomly. She put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh why did I just say that" She thought. Danny stopped short to see if he understood that.

"A girl like her just called me sweet and cute, no way" He thought. "Did you really mean that?" He asked her.

"Yes" She answered.

"Oh uh thank you" He said shyly. The talked the for the rest of the way about weird parents, and never having enough time to do homework or schoolwork. By the time they had reached English they were smiling. They had just taken seats next to each other when Sam walked in. She sat down next to Danny and sighed.

"Sam what's wrong, you seem depressed" He asked with a smile on her face.

"That smile, it always makes my day better" She thought. "Well there's this new popular girl in the school, and she-

"Oh wait before you say anything I want you to meet Breanne, she's really nice" he told her. She waved at Sam and smiled.

"Hi nice to meet you" She said.

Sam stared in shock. She looked at Danny, then Breanne and faked a smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you too, Danny can I talk to you outside". She grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside.

"What is wrong with you, how can you like her?" She asked.

Danny stared at her. "Who Breanne? She's a nice person, really sweet. She said I was cute too, but that's not the point. Don't judge her just because of the way she looks, did you know she cares about the environment, and what's happening in the world, she reads too."

"Danny what if it's a trick that Dash or Paulina set up, then what?" Sam asked.

" How can this be happening, she just met him and already she's getting closer to him then I ever could. No she will **not** steal him from me, I'll make sure of that" She thought.

"I'm not going to let them ruin my life, if it is I'll deal with it, but if it isn't and I turn her away, then who's the fool". He turned and walked back into the classroom.

Sam stood there shocked that Danny,_ her_ Danny would fall for a girl like that.

"Miss Manson if you would please join the class, we'd appreciate it" Mr. Lancer said snapping her out of her trance. She walked in and sat next to Danny.

"How could he do that to me, it's like he doesn't trust me" She thought.

"How could she say that, it's like she doesn't trust my judgment" He thought

"Well class today we have a new student, Miss Lameo. It is a pleasure to meet you, I have seen your writing, you are a skilled writer and an avid reader also. What have you read?"

"Oh just regular books Eragon, Harry Potter, you know average books" She explained trying to avoid the teacher's pet syndrome.

"I bet she paid someone to read them for her" Sam told Danny.

"No she didn't she couldn't stop telling me about Christopher Paulini" Danny said.

"Class quiet down, now we are going to have a new project, it involves music, now don't worry I had my friend's daughter pick out the music so you can all relax. Now you pick a band, male or female artist out of the hat and listen to their music, choose as many songs as you like but write on how they make you feel, if they inspire you, or if you hate it. Now get into groups. Oh and there are 2 slips that say other if they get that you can pick a lot of different songs, and the singers are on the board. If you cannot get their music tell me and we can work something out" He said.

As soon as the words groups left his mouth, Tucker grabbed Danny and Sam and formed a group.

"Come over here Breanne, we need a group of 4" Danny said.

"No it's ok I don't want to ruin your friendship with Sam" she said. Sam smiled to herself.

"Miss Lameo, I think you should join Mr. Fenton's group, after all they do need some help with English" He said glaring at the boys.

"Ok" She said and sat down next to Danny. They smiled at each before returning to their work. A black hat was passed around and they picked out of it.

"I hope I get GreenDay" Danny said.

"Hmm, that can be arranged" Breanne thought. She took a crystal, star necklace our of her shirt and fingered it, it grew bright blue as Danny reached in.

"Alright GreenDay, awesome" Danny exclaimed. Tucker grabbed Gavin DeGraw and Breanne grabbed other, now it was Sam's turn.

"Please let me get Evanescence" She thought. She reached in and pulled out Hilary Duff.

"Hilary Duff!" She yelled, " I am like the complete opposite of her"

"Well the girl has 3 albums out, she must have something you like, besides it's either that or an F" Mr. Lancer said.

"Well if you guys want, you can come over my house, I have most of their CD's and I did a project like this before, so I'm pretty sure I can help" She told them.

"Thanks" Danny and Tucker said.

"Yeah thanks" Sam told her. "I don't like her, she's hiding something and I'm going to find out what" She thought.

**Wow, 12 pages, I hope you like it! Please review. Just hit the button and tell me, that's all I ask.** **Oh and I'm sorry for any mistakes I wrote this at like midnight.**


	4. they meet

**Ok here's another chapter, I hope you like it! Oh and to clear things up(just in case you didn't know) her name sounds like La-may-o, my friend pointed out that looks differently. Oh and if you want to know more about her past and the Ty(the guy we know nothing about) check my other story, it'll fill you in. Oh and Mina-chan AMD, thanks for reviewing my other story!**

**Chapter 4**

After finishing Lancer's class it was time for lunch. Sam walked through the cafeteria talking to Tucker, the only one she could talk to.

"Look at her, smiling and walking with him. She's probably plotting how to humiliate him, this very second. And Danny? What's with him? I'm not judging her I'm watching out for him." She told him.

"Well that may be true, but did you ever think you didn't like her because your jealous?" Tucker said.

"No. So what if she gets closer to Danny, I just don't want her to steal my best friend away from me." She said

"Oh no you know that's only partly true. You don't want her stealing your best friend who you _hope_ to be more than an a friend. She broke the ice, she told him how she felt when you were scared to, so she does deserve time to talk to him, besides they're not even a couple." He reasoned.

"Well what if it's a trick, she wouldn't be interested in him if she weren't planning something." She said.

" Why, because she wears pink, and she socializes with people. She could truly like him you know, you don't give him enough credit, by girl standards Danny pretty good looking. And you don't know for sure if she's planning something, you could always talk to her, it wouldn't hurt. She seems nice, I don't think she's gonna bite your head off if you ask her a question." He replied.

Sam stopped short and stared at Tucker.

"What?" He asked.

"Why would you know how good looking Danny is?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh please, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room gets you more than you bargain. Do you know how much gossip is said in there. More than one girl has said "That Danny Fenton's cute, I might go out with him if he wasn't such a freak"." He replied.

"Really? Well-

"Sam, Tuck, it's time for lunch. Sam, Breanne got you a salad and a water." Danny said with a gentle tone.

"Oh thanks" She said with coldness in her tone. She sat down at the table with an unhappy thud, then looked at Breanne's tray. A burger and fries sat on her tray, Sam eyed them.

"I thought you cared about the environment? If you do, then why are you eating meat, those animals died for you." Sam asked smugly. Tucker slapped as his head as if to say "I didn't mean ask _that_ kind of question". She stole a quick glance at Danny before answering.

" Well the way I see it, there are animals on this earth that need to eat meat to survive. It's a natural part of life that animals die, and we do need to eat. I don't see a problem, I don't support over killing or hunting for sport though, that's wrong." She replied.

Sam sat there, staring at her. She actually got a logical answer that made everything she was doing seem like a joke. As far as she was concerned she had been bested by this girl in front of Danny, which meant her disliking deepened even more.

"Oh I never thought of it that way" she replied a sharpness in her voice.

She shrugged, "Most people don't, they concentrate on the big problem when you have to get rid of the small ones first."

The rest of the day went by slowly and painful for Sam, so she was relieved when the bell rang to end the day. It was the exact opposite for Sam's most dislike person, she had a great day and still had a smile on her face when she left school. She was just about to call her friend when she realized there was an eerie silence on the Casper High grounds. It was void of life, except for 2 ghosts. A white-haired almost human looking ghost was harassing a chubby ghost in overalls. She changed into her magic side and smiled. Finally she was going to get to fight a bad guy. Because of the incident with Ty the team treated her like a glass figure that would brake if you looked at it the wrong way. She was thrilled, the excitement of the fight she had longed for had finally come. Every nerve in her body pulsed with excitement, she was tired of practicing on lifeless dummies. To add the cherry on top they were ghosts, she had a newly found love of fighting them. They had drove the best thing in her life away and now everyone, even her cat was on her case. Defeating him would make him would make her feel better, she was going to enjoy this. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled. The boy swiveled his head at the sound of it and stared at her.

Danny had just finished up with the box ghost when a whistle caught his attention. He turned to look at the human who didn't run when they saw him. She was pretty, in his opinion, the blue streaks were a little out there but he'd seen weirder.

Then he saw her eyes.

They were a deep gold and flashed a neon yellow when she caught sight of him. It was like she was excited to see him. He broke away from her stare and shook. Those eyes, he only looked for at them for a second and they were already ingrained in his mind. He looked to see if she was still there and jumped, she was right next to him.

"Are you the ghost boy" She asked eerily void of emotion.

"Yeah" He answered. She smiled at him, which made him uneasy.

"Good". She let the word cut through the silence. Her hands glowed bright blue as she fired at him.

"Hey watch it, what are you trying to do, kill me?" He asked. Her very excited smile was enough answer for him, he flew back a few steps.

"Who are you" He asked.

"Nosy, aren't we" She bit back. She fired more bolts at him. He dodged and defended with his ectoplasmic beams. She dodged them all, except one which cut through her shoulder. She registered the pain with a small curse.

"What, I protected myself from ghosts, why did that hurt?" She asked herself. Danny still thoroughly confused at why some random girl was attacking him was still asking questions.

"What are you" He asked.

"A witch" She answered.

"A witch, that's a new one" He thought. "My enemies are getting creative now".

She snapped her fingers and a fireball appeared in one hand. She tossed it at him with precise aim, he flew off but it caught the right side of his costume. He tried to blow it out, but no need, a wave of water filled the school grounds. He was tossed along with the water. She just stood there and smiled. Water filled his lungs as he choked to breathe, when he coughed everything out the next thing he knew he was being wrapped up in 6 inch thick vines. He wasn't fighting, he couldn't. Right now he saw 4 witches in front of him. After he gained his vision back he struggled and tried to go intangible, he couldn't.

"Why can't I break free" He asked through gritted teeth as the vine lowered him down to her level.

" Oh well I don't know if you noticed, but the ectoplasmic goo you leave lying around here fades away into the earth, and in order for the plants to survive, they absorb it and adapt. They're immune to anything ghostly, I guess the homefield isn't an advantage.

"What do you want?" He asked. His breath was falling short, the vines were squeezing tighter.

"I want to make sure, that ghosts are extinct, they've hurt me more than once. And not just petty problems. They hurt me, they didn't trash my stuff or my house, I could live with that, and to make one of them hurt the same way I did would make me so happy" She said. At that moment the communicator went off in her belt, Danny saw his chance and hit the base of the vine, it shriveled and let him go. Before she knew it he was off.

"Oh man, I can't beat her, not without some info and some help. I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait to get to the library. Oh yeah got to call Sam and Tuck, this is big" He thought.

"HE ESCAPED! Oh no, this will not happen again. I need some info and some help on this one." She thought. The alarm had been false, Beastboy sat on the communicator button playing stankball. If he was lucky he wouldn't come near her anytime soon. She rubbed her temples and walked off, feeling a headache approaching.

**Ok guys what do you think? I finished this chapter and in the next, Danny does a little digging and Sam finds out more than she wanted! The sequels are gonna rock, especially backstabbed through the heart, my friend loved it! They're coming soon. **


	5. Research on a Friday!

**Hello again, another chapter! Now we all saw the Ultimate Enemy, which by the way was awesome, Butch Hartman did an amazing job! Now because my story happened to land in between the Ultimate Enemy, there are a few things I want to address, 1) This takes place 2 months after the Ultimate Enemy 2) Tucker and sam and Danny remember and will have feelings toward it in the story 3) He can use the ghostly wail and 4) Identity crisis is known to the characters but it really doesn't affect the characters. This chapter reveals a lot, I hope you like it! And Thanks if you reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, any musical bands, anything and I don't own anything in later chapters either, nothing, got it! Good.**

Sam's House

Sam was laying on her bed, music blasting, notebook opened and she was obviously not concentrating on her last 2 math problems.

"Maybe the dark music of Evanescence will push Breanne out of mind" She thought.

"_Wake me up inside,_

_wake me up inside,_

_call my name and save me from the dark,_

_bid my blood to run,_

_before I come undone,_

_save me from the nothing I've become" _ Sam sang along with the truly poetic words and actually smiled. By the time the song was over she was a little happy, she knew she could fix things with Danny, she just needed time, optimism was slowly creeping through her. Then the next song came on and she frowned, Hilary Duff's voice screeching "wake up" was more than she needed or wanted to hear, plus it also reminded her that she was going over Danny's house tomorrow for Lancer's stupid project, and _she_ was coming. Sam sighed and went back to her homework for about 2 minutes, then the phone rang. She picked up the phone and heard a truly frantic Danny asking for her help. Everything was forgiven, when she heard the panic in his voice, momentarily of course.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Danny walked into the library to find his best friends waiting for him.

"So, what is so important that you had to drag me out of my house to be here?" Sam asked clearly annoyed.

"She's still mad at me, uh why is my life so hard!" He thought. "Well I have a problem, with a new villain" He told them the whole story and they set out to research.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night….

"I'm getting didley" Sam said.

"Ditto" Tucker replied.

"Well someone has to know something about magic" Danny said.

"Apparently she does" Tucker said flipping through a book.

"I'm gonna go find another book" Danny said. He pushed his chair back and went down the row of bookcases. He bent down to pick up a book that caught his eye when he heard Sam say something.

"Tuck's going to look on his PDA, maybe he'll find something useful" She told him.

"Ok". He picked up the book but felt another one fall into his hands. He picked it up and stared at it. "That's odd, there's no sticker on this book" He thought to himself. The biding was shot, and the paper was yellow, the only thing that looked even remotely good was the light blue color on the cover that rivaled his very own eyes. He was about to put it back when a set of gold eyes flashed on the cover.

"Ah" He screamed in surprise, he dropped the book like a hot coal and stared at it. Sam leaned over in the chair and looked at him through the isle.

"You ok?" she asked confused.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied still staring at the book. He cautiously picked it up and walked over to Sam. Tucker sighing with defeat, looked at the book.

"Good, take a look at this" she said. "Witches were supposedly the first to raise the dead, which means that they share a bond of some sort with all ghosts. Without trying some witches can control ghosts or even kill them."

"Yeah but I'm half ghost"

"Well it looks like that doesn't matter, it says here that even though half ghosts don't and possibly will never exist, with enough focus a well trained witch can control and kill both sides " She said. She glanced over at Danny afraid for him. He looked really pale and a little scared.

"Why him?" She asked herself. "Why not anyone else, he doesn't deserve it! He's doing his best to save others and what does he get! "I wish I could be there with him. And me being mad at him doesn't help either, maybe I should apologize" She thought. Unfortunately she was cut off by Danny.

" Do you think Breanne would know anything about this?" He asked Tucker. Sam let her temper boil down as she swallowed her apology, couldn't he go one minute without talking about her.

"Yeah I'm sure she's an expert" She replied. "Well we better get looking it's already 5:00 and I have to be home in an hour". There was coldness in her voice and her mood toward Danny wasn't changing.

"Uh, ok" Danny said a little surprised at her tone. They continued searching and Danny momentarily forgot about the glowing blue book.

2 hours earlier at Breanne's house

She walked into the house her backpack slipping off her shoulder and falling onto the floor.

"Hey mom, hey dad" She said.

"Hey sweetheart" Her dad said. He looked up from the map at the table and smiled at her. The few specks of silver in his black hair and mustache shone in the light in the kitchen.

"Hey, so anything interesting at all in school today happen?" She asked.

"No not really" She said.

"You sure, we know how the boys just swoon over you, you don't have a hot date do you?" Her 16 year old brother Tom asked as he walked downstairs. Tom had gotten his father's blue eyes and his mom's brown hair, though the sarcasm and sharp tongue came from their grandma.

" I don't know you tell me, Mr. Gossip king" She retorted.

"Who's the gossip king?" A random voice asked from the dining room. A black haired brown eyed 17 year old stared at them.

"Tom is" She replied.

"Shut up you don't count anyway" He said.

"Jonathon mind your own business" Her father replied. "You have enough things on your mind at the moment".

"Fine" He said and turned back to his homework.

"Thank heavens the one Friday where I get no assigned homework" She yelled as she ran up the stairs. She ran into her bedroom only to find her little sister, on her bed, reading her diary.

"What are you doing? Get out of my room!" She yelled. Her little sister shot past the door and into the hallway.

"Next time, I'm getting motion activated lasers installed." She yelled out into the hallway.

"Can I push Jon into them when he walks by" Tom yelled. Their laughter was heard through the house.

"Uhhh brothers, and I'm cursed with 2" She said. The phone floated over into her hand as she dialed some numbers. She was greeted by a lively voice.

"Hey grandma, I need you help" she said. "Yeah I need you to look up working ghost portals in your magic book. Well I kinda can't, I lost it, yeah I know I need to find my book, well could you just…. yeah I'll hold on. ….Okay the only operational portal is in Amity Park, wait Amity Park? Where? The Fenton's? No way! Well I know their son and- he's 14, he's got black hair and blue eyes,… yes grandma he is cute. Well he did tell me his parents were ghost hunters, but- ok I'll hold……what, alright go fix him I'll call you back, bye.

The phone clicked off and she hopped off the bed, to gather her entire CD collection.

Half an hour later her CD's were stuffed into her backpack and she was heading downstairs to get something to drink. Unfortunately as soon as the door opened squeakers, Rook, and her 4 dogs and 2 other cats ran in the room.

"Sure, come right in" She said. She pivoted right around and sat back on her bed.

"You know you can't leave me alone for one night can you?" She asked.

"Of course not, I must be there every second to help you when you screw up" squeakers boasted.

"Ok, well what do you think you can help me with?" She asked.

"Simple, I can make that ghost boy easier to find and defeat" He said smugly.

This peaked her curiosity, for once he was saying useful things instead of his normal magic babble.

"Really, how?"

"Well, when your in magic mode if you brush your fingers, or hands against certain objects, you can feel who has touched them, things they have done, or important things they will do in the future. But you have to be in full touch with your magic. You can be in your magic side if you put an illusion on those eyes and hair of yours and none will be the wiser. And you might want to change the fashion statement you make, fighting bad guys in jeans and a shirt is much different, then a long sleeved shirt and a skirt."

"Cool". She snapped her fingers and lit them, her necklace glowed and after a small blue flash, she was set.

"Wait a second, before you go off and do something stupid, you should know that if another, spelled, cursed or magical object comes close to you the illusion will fade"

"Ok whatever" she said as she walked out the door. The couch was void of human life, and looked very inviting, she sat down and realized how much the battle took out of her. She fell asleep with a German Shepard and collie by her feet, 2 cats on the top of the couch, a cat around her neck, a Husky on a dog bed next to her, a beagle on her side and a guinea pig on top of the German Shepard. An hour later she was awoken from her sleep to get ready for dinner.

Back At The Library

Tucker was done searching the web, he had seen more fantasy info than all the Harry Potter's combine and frankly he was sick of it. But if it meant helping his best friend he'd stick through it, he just wished Danny wasn't so oblivious to the things around him. Like Sam's reaction to Danny's new friend, maybe if he processed the things he saw it'd hit him why she was acting like this. He looked at the opened books on the table and looked for an interesting one to read. Of course a light blue cover reached his eye and it's the first one he grabbed. He tried to open it but it wouldn't, it was like glued. He tried to pry it open with two hands, that didn't work either.

"Hey Sam can you open this?" He asked. He slid the book across the table. After the doomed incident he's learned to treat Sam with respect. She deserved it.

Sam couldn't open it either. " It's not opening, Danny will you give it a try?". His head was in a book and he was half conscious to the outside world. He stopped the book as it slid to him, and absentmindedly opened the cover.

"How'd you do that?" She asked.

"I just opened it" He said

"You know, this is really something I'd expect when it came to your life. Only you." Tucker added.

"Hmm lets go to the types of witches and their weaknesses chapter" Sam said as she flipped to the pages. "Wow they're a lot of them, let's start at the beginning. Fire witches, a lot of attitude, a sharp tongue and normally red hair and light brown to orangeish eyes". She looked at Danny for a reaction.

"Personality but not appearance, she had gold eyes that burn into your skull and haunt you"

"Ok then, water ,air, elemental no, what about earth? Greenish hair or no?" She asked.

" No, blue, light blue and white streaks" He said.

"Hmm nope I got nothing, time travelers, telekinetics, nothing" She said.

"What color were her eyes again?" She asked

"Gold" He answered.

"Ok now we have something, nature and paranormal" She said.

"Well that's great, she had nature and paranormal powers" He said.

" Well let's see both are easily persuaded by spells, powerful determined, creepy eyes-

"I don't have time for this, I need to find out now" He yelled.

"You didn't let me finish, one of them has a magic side and unlike others they have to switch sides to use their magic, plus their magic relies heavily on emotion, so the more sarcastic and mean they are the better" She said. She looked over at Danny, a sense of protectiveness washed over her, like she wanted to go after this girl herself.

"Sarcastic? Yeah that's her alright" He said clearly annoyed.

Sam swallowed and gave the book to Tucker. He looked at it, blinked then handed her the book.

"Wow Danny when you pick your enemies, you sure aim high" He said nervously.

"Trust me I didn't pick her and what are you talking about?" Tucker grabbed the book and read out loud.

"Nature witches have a bond with the earth and nature itself. If they are focused enough on a target they're virtually unstoppable. They're natural eyes are brown or green, because they have a human side. By attacking before they transform, you can gain the upper hand. Their human sides are sweet and well mannered, but tough. Because they are so powerful there are records of only 3. One of them is Merlin himself, the other 2 are located in North America. Only magical humans are allowed to see pictures or find out any more personal information, ghosts have limited access.". He put the book down to examine Danny's face.

"Dude I wish you weren't but I think you're her target" He said.

"Maybe we can focus finding her human side and work from there" Sam thought.

"She's gonna kill me, and she'll enjoy it" He cried out.

"Don't worry I bet if we do more research we can-. They were cut off by a watch beeping 6:00.

"Oh Danny I got to go, but I'll tell you what, I'll look over some stuff tonight in it, while you relax, then I can give it to you tomorrow." Sam said.

"Sounds good to me, and guys thanks so much, I don't know what I'd do without you" He said. The appreciative look she got from those blue eyes melted her heart. It was that moment when she realized it wasn't Danny's fault everything was crazy, it was Breanne's.

"Oh I'll fix her, just wait and see" she thought. She was about to walk to the checkout desk when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam you don't have to take that book out" Danny said.

"Why not" She asked confused.

"Look there's no bar code, no number no nothing it wasn't even on the shelf, I have a feeling the library doesn't know it exists, it doesn't even have a title or an author."

She flipped the book over and inspected it, she found nothing.

"Ok so it's the phantom book, what do you want me to do, take it?"

"Yes" He replied.

"Danny!"

"What! Look how about I phase it through the detector, will that make you happy?"

"No"

"Well I'm doing it anyway"

He grabbed the book, made it intangible and walked through the detector. Once he passed through he put his arms out in a "see how hard was that" gesture. She grumbled and walked through the detector and out the doors with him, smiling inside at the look on his face.

Dinner with the Lameos

Breanne and her family sat down for a relaxing dinner, yeah right.

"Alright so what about you and this boy Danny" her mom asked randomly.

She choked on her spaghetti "How do you know about him" She asked.

"Oh come on you should know by now that I have eyes everywhere"

"Which means privacy is something I won't have for a while"

"Yup". That was Tom.

"Oooo you like him, you want to go out with him!" Her little sister Alex screeched.

"Alex stop reading my mind, you can't use your telekinetic powers on me"She yelled.

"Why not Jon used his paranormal ones on the ghost in the attic"

"Hey, you said you wouldn't tell!" He shouted.

"Wait you mean Danny Fenton, Black hair blue eyes, super quiet" Tom asked.

"Yeah" She said.

"Dude, his sister's a total hottie, you have to introduce me" Tom shouted.

"Well I do need a ride to his house tomorrow, how about I let you take me" She said.

"Sweet!"

"Your going over his house?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, and yes his parents will be home" She said.

"Uh, good" He replied.

"Yes just let us know what to put on the wedding invitations" Tom said.

"Shut up Tom" She said.

"Why" He asked. "What are you going to do, have a vine grow up my leg"

"How about I light you up like a roman candle" She said.

"Alright that's enough, we don't want another visit from the Amity Park fire department. We've been here for less than 3 weeks and they've already been here" Her mom snapped.

"Fine" They answered simultaneously.

The dinner ended with 2 floating dishes, 2 broken dishes, 1 burn mark on the table, and 2 very angry parents. By the time our spell caster fell asleep she was thankful that she would escape the insane asylum that was her house. Danny's parents had to be normal, right?


	6. Homework and hearttohearts

**Hello everyone another chapter! I know really close together, but I love this story! I hope you like long chapters cuz this ones 19 pages! Now your in store for music, magic, heart-to-hearts and homework, lots of homework. Hope you like!**

**Mina-chan AMD, this is for you. Thank you! You review every chapter and your reviews make me smile. This chapter is dedicated to you. Gladdecease thanks for the tips and the praise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Danny Phantom, and or any of the books, music or anything famous you may read. Now I'm depressed. Anyway on with the story!**

Breanne rolled out of bed, trying to focus her eyes on her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes, yawned, and went to pick out an outfit. She grabbed a pair of corduroy capris and a light blue shirt with a silver ghost on it. Seemed appropriate considering her new hobby.

The clock read 11:00, good, she didn't need to be over Danny's until 1:00. After running a brush through her hair and over her teeth she went to find her mom.

"Hey mom" She yelled from the bathroom.

"What?". Her reply came farther away judging by the echo probably the living room. She walked over to her mom.

"I'm going to the little bookstore like a block from here" She said.

"Not without Jon your not" She said her nose in a book.

"Mom" She whined. "I'm 14 I can take care of myself".

"1. Your 14 you can't take care of yourself and 2. I have errands that need to be done and he offered to do them" She said.

"Fine, where is he anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know, though I wish I did, he's been invisible all day. He's been scaring everyone, I thought I was going to have a heart attack this morning." She said annoyance rising in her voice.

"Ok". She said heading towards the kitchen and the front door. It's definitely not the weirdest thing that's happened, like when-. Her thoughts were cut short when a hand reached out from the wall to grab her.

"Alright Jon, that's annoying" She yelled to the hand. It slinked back in and her brother appeared.

"Hey how'd you know, I thought I was pretty scary" He said.

"Stop abusing your power and leave the haunting to ghosts. You don't need your powers to scare people your face has that covered" She snapped.

"Ouch someone's vicious today, besides paranormal runs in my blood, I have to play the part." He said coolly.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind plus I had a little trouble sleeping later last night" She told him.

"Boy problems by any chance" He asked curious.

"Honestly, yeah, I need some help". She said in a defeated tone.

"What's wrong, you were practically popular in Jump City". He said while slipping on a shoe and alost falling over.

"First, I hated being popular, it was so fake and everyone was a backstabber, and Second, I'm not having trouble talking to him or asking him out, there's something stopping me". She said. She got up to grab her purse off the hook on the wall. He followed her, genuinely concerned.

"What's stopping you? Dad?" He asked.

" No, not dad, it's his friend, Samantha, every time I say something it offends her. She treats him like he's hers and she doesn't want to share him." She said her voice rising with every word.

"Excuse me for interrupting but Shock and Spark, want to go for a walk will you take them" Her mom asked interrupting the conversation.

"Sure mom. Jon can we finish this conversation outside?" She asked. He nodded.

"Good." She gave a short whistle and a border collie and German Shepard cam bounding toward her. "Hey guys I hear your up for a second walk today?" She asked.

"Yeah, Spiral, Jinx, and Max are staying outside. They are lazy." Shock said jumping with every word. Being a border collie he was always bouncy.

"Ok then, we're going to the bookstore and Jon's doing some errands for mom" She said staring into their eyes.

"I still don't know how you can understand them. And you sound crazy when you talk to them like that." He said.

"They're intelligent, and you just have to know the right words. It's a gift I have. Wait before we go I want to ask if anyone needs anything."

"What?" He said. She didn't answer him but kept on talking.

"Rook, Pig, you need any books?" She yelled.

"No" was Pig's reply from beyond (actually it was her bedroom).

"I do, can you pick up a copy of Edgar Allen Poe for me, I hear he's good." Rook asked from the counter.

"Sure, do Paint and Paws need anything?" She asked.

"No they're good" She replied.

"Alright everyone's set, let's go". She said to Jon. He looked at her, shook his head and they proceeded out the door.

"Now you said Sam won't share him" He asked as they walked down an deserted road. Her house was on the outskirts of Amity, where there was still land and it wasn't all city.

"Well yeah it's like she hates me because I like him" She said looking down at the pavement. Jon laughed to himself as they walked. The two dogs raced around on the sidewalk.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"That boy you have your heart set on has absolutely no idea he's got 2 girls after him". He replied a sound of amusement flowing through his tone.

"Sam's not after him, she's his best friend, he told me that himself." She replied looking up at him, hoping what he was saying wasn't true.

"He said it? B, how do I put this, I've seen Danny and the boy's oblivious, thick as mud. Sam loves him, it's obvious to everyone, except him. And when I saw her she was pretty set on getting him, and your blocking her way, so right now you're her target." He said. He smiled at the look on his baby sister's face, a mix of concentration, love, and pure confusion.

"So what do I do?" She asked.

"Fight back, you want him, go get him." He said like it was obvious.

"Ok,….. I guess that's a smart thing to do. Yeah, I should, I like him, I shouldn't let her tell me what to do" She said reassurance rising in her voice.

"Good, now go into the bookstore and get your stuff so I can go home" He said.

"Ok, I'll be done in like 20 minutes ok, meet me out here" She said. "Shock, Spark, they allow dogs in here, you want to come in?". She got two tail wags as a reply as they walked in. She went right to the "New" section and looked for her book. She was so involved with her book, that she didn't notice Sam walk in heading for the darker portion of the store. Breanne found her new _Pendragon_ book and headed toward the "Dark" section to find Edgar Allen Poe for Rook. Sam was looking for the very same book, and there was one left. They both reached out to grab it and noticed each other. Shock and Spark sat by Breanne waiting for something to happen. Sam's face twisted into a frown, while Breanne's stayed shocked, really what were the chances of something like this happening? Breanne let go and smiled at Sam, maybe this would make things better.

It didn't.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be painting your nails or dying your hair brown?" She asked viciously.

"No, I'm looking for a book, I do like to read" She stated.

"Really? That surprises me, I thought your hobby was stealing best friends" She snapped.

"Ok, that's it! What is your problem with me? Tucker and Danny seem to be fine with me why aren't you even remotely close to accepting me?" She asked.

"Because I know your type, what they want, they get and you want my best friend, and I'm not gonna let you have him!"

" Why do you have such a problem with that? He's not your boyfriend, so I like him, why do you care?" She asked her voice breeching on a yell.

"Because, because,……He's my best friend and I don't want anything or anyone hurting him!" She yelled.

"Look Danny's a nice guy and a good friend, I wouldn't hurt him for the world. I swear on my honor that as long as I know him, I would never cause him pain. Face it Sam the real reason you don't like me is because your jealous!" She screeched.

"You take that Back! You shallow little witch, maybe if you thought about other people besides yourself, you'd know I'm not jealous I'm concerned! Unlike you I think about other things beside popularity, like friendship. I don't trust you and I never will, Danny may be blind but I'm not and I'm not gonna let you within three feet of him!" She shouted.

Breanne went quiet, those remarks hurt. More than Sam would ever know. There was only one other person in the store besides the clerk. Both were watching the scene in front of them with fascination, like a live soap opera was going on.

"Sam, I am so tired of your crap! As far as I can tell I haven't done anything to hurt you or Danny or Tucker. I tried to be nice and you know what I'm done playing the innocent, shy, new girl. I like Danny, as a friend and more. I'm only going to say this once. Back off. You had your chance and now it's mine." She turned from Sam and walked toward the cash register, Shock and spark following her a look of confusion on their faces.

Sam stood there, mouth open in shock.

"Of course, this means war" She thought. She shopped a little more then purchased her book and raced home.

**Sam's House**

Sam slipped in quietly hoping that her parents were not home, for what she was about to do, they would definitely not approve. Up the stairs, third door to the right, and one little twist of a copied silver key and she was in her dad's office. The desk held a laptop, stacks of papers and notebooks, a digital clock, a lamp and a briefcase, but not what she was looking for. She checked the draws, pencils, receipts, pieces of paper, but not the thing she was looking for. It's a good thing she had another option. She searched the sides of the desk to see if she could find something, again nothing. An idea hit her, she flipped the laptop over and found a pouch, with a little gold key in it. She smiled and slipped it into the lock on the laptop. There was a small click and the top popped. She turned it on and scrolled through files. As much as her dad wished it wasn't true, the bigger the company the more corrupt. She found a phone number and called it, it was 12:00, another hour until she went over Danny's.

Someone picked up.

"Hello. Yes I need you to find some information for me. My father is a client of yours. Manson. Will you help me?... Good, I need some information on a Breanne Lameo in an hour. Yes thank you." She hung up the phone and left the office. Under normal circumstances she would have never done this but these weren't normal circumstances, there was something about this girl that she didn't like. She went into her room and locked the door.

At 12:00 Sam's least favorite person was at home plotting. Sam had awakened a very bad emotion, anger. She was a nice person and it took a lot to make her angry. Of course she had everything worked out. She'd be nice to everyone, except Sam, and by making them subtle gestures of hatred so Danny wouldn't suspect a thing.

**Let's speed things up- 12:45 pm That Day**

The phone rang in the Manson house. Sam was the first to answer.

"Hello. Yes this is her. You have it, good. I have a notebook right here. Ok shoot." She said into the receiver. Once she finished writing everything down she reread it.

"Ok, brown hair, brown eyes. Klutzy dropped many fragile school items, excelled in sciences as well as reading and writing, but poor in math and technology. Was very popular". She read.

"Figures" Sam muttered.

" 5 close friends, her mother is an accountant, and her father is in the Army Reserves. He is a well-known leader. 2 older brothers and a younger sister, and a lot of pets. 5 dogs, 3 cats, 3 birds, and 3 rodents. Had a love for nature and animals since she could walk. Never broken a criminal record. She supposedly dated the leader of the Teen Titans but it is just a rumor. One of her closest friends Ty Williams, mysteriously vanished a couple of months ago, his room was in shambles and he has not been found. Witnesses say the culprits were ghosts but many people are skeptic" She read the two last sentences and almost felt sorry for her, almost. The feeling passed quickly and she leapt off the bed to get a special CD to bring over Danny's.

At 12:45 Breanne was already knocking on the door of the Fenton household.

She made gestures with her hands told her 16 year old brother to get moving. He obviously was looking forward to meeting Jazz.

"She's not home, go away" She told him telepathically.

"I thought you said he'd be here" He replied.

"I lied, I needed a ride, now get lost"

"I don't lie to you" He said.

"Ha, that's funny. You not lie, I'd like to see that. His dad's coming go away" She told him as she heard footsteps.

"No" He yelled.

"I'll talk to Jazz" She said.

"Fine, but your walking home" He said.

"Tom-

Before she got a chance to answer he drove off leaving her there.

"Thanks Tom" she thought.

Jack opened the door to see a young girl there.

"Hi you must be Mr. Fenton, is Danny there? We're supposed to do some homework together." She said sweetly.

"Hello, Danny's not here but Tucker is. He's in Danny's room unpacking some technological stuff, so come on in." He said. She stepped into the house and looked around. In front of her was a staircase, which she guessed led up to the bedroom's, and the living room. She walked up the staircase and saw Tucker surrounded by 2 handheld CD players, 4 medium sized stereos, and his PDA in hand. She came and smiled.

"Tucker if you had anymore wires in this room you'd get electrocuted" She said as she cautiously stepped over the mass of electrical appliances.

"Hey you can never be too careful with Lancer's projects" He said with a smile on his face.

She looked around and placed her backpack on some floor space by his closet.

"There's a difference between careful and suicidal you know" She said as she began un- packing everything. She took out a handheld CD player, an Ipod and a stack of CD's.

"I'm going to go downstairs and ask the Fenton's about that ghost hunting hobby of theirs" She said walking over the wires again.

"I wouldn't do that" Tucker said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"We only have 3 hours here, and once you get them started on it, they don't stop" He said. She stared at him.

"Come on, they can't be that bad" She said.

"No, they really are" He said.

"Well, I need to ask them a question and we have 15 minutes" She said

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you" He said. She walked downstairs and found his parents working on something in the kitchen.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I don't believe we've fully met, I'm Breanne" She said.

"Hello, you must be the Breanne Danny's been talking about" His mom said. She smiled at his mom's reaction, someone who didn't hate her!

"So I hear you ghost hunter's. Do you have a lab, can I see it?" She asked.

"There is a lot of dangerous weapons and stuff down there, I don't think you should" His dad said.

"My dad's in the Army, I've held a lot of dangerous weapons, I've got pretty good aim. And my aunt is a scientist, so I know what not to touch" She said. His parents looked at each other, skeptical.

"I'm so fascinated by ghost hunting, I even do a little myself. When Danny told me what you guys did I was amazed. I brought this sample of a ghost who used to haunt my old house, you want to look at it?" She said.

"You do, you did, you are!" His dad said. "Sure you seem like a smart girl, do you have the sample with you?" He asked.

She took a small jar of green goo out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Jack, do you think she can handle it?" Maddie asked.

"I think she can, her dad is in the Army and she's probably been in tons of labs before" He said.

"Ok, just be careful" She said. Breanne left them with a smile and headed downstairs. To her it looked like her Aunt's lab except for the black and yellow striped door connected to the wall.

Once she was fully out of sight she awakened her dormant magic and started looking and touching random objects. She went to a table and picked up a boomerang. She got a feeling of a wiser presence very scared and nervous for a loved one. Nope that didn't help. Next there was a small round tubular thing. She felt an older presence very excited and happy that something worked, she also got a flash of orange across her vision. That didn't help either. She went to a book shelf and traced her fingers along their spines. A warm feeling washed over her. A feeling of intellect and joy and younger years in college. These books held many memories but not ones she needed.

Finally she made her way over to the yellow and black door. She put a hand on it but nothing happened. She pushed a little and got a very sad feeling, someone had worked hard on this and it failed. No, this thing had to have more, she pushed her hands on it and forced magic into it. The first thing she felt was a second or two of pain, like a little shock, then she saw and felt a multitude of things. She saw black and blue turn white and green, she felt curiosity, pain, and adventure along with an insecure feeling, then nothing. She blinked a couple of times and stepped away. There were more secrets in this door, she could feel it. This time she gently placed her hands on the door, closed her eyes and let her magic weave through the door. When it reached the edges of the door a blinding pain hit her as she felt a dark presence literally ripping the portal apart. She put a hand to her forehead as anger, fear and a sick happiness for death and pain wash over her. Black, a blood red and white fire crossed her vision.

She backed off from the door, shaking. She'd go into the ghost portal later on now she wanted to relax. Her heart was still pounding slightly and her curiosity was satisfied. Who was that? She knew it was a person, but the feelings were so horrible, who could ever feel a sick demented feeling like that? She walked up the stairs slowly regaining her composure. She walked past his parents and went into his room. Tucker was sitting cross-legged his back to Danny's bed. On his bed was Danny, practically sitting in a pile of CD's. In a bean bag chair next to Danny's bed was Sam.

"Glad you decided to join us" She said a smile on her face.

"Yeah I was just checking out the ghost portal. Stuff like that interests me, so let's start on the project, since some of us have a problem with buckling down ." She said aiming the comment at Sam . She got a deep scowl from Sam as a reply. She sat down by the foot of his bed and accepted her CD's and CD player from Danny .

"I know what I'm doing. Holiday, Boulevard of Broken Dreams, American Idiot, and Wake Me Up When September Ends." Danny said.

"I know what I'm doing, but what about Sam and Breanne, do you two know?" Tuck asked.

"I have my favorite songs on a CD, I'll play it later. Here Sam, this is Hilary's second album, I like it. Maybe you will. Listen to track 13 I think you'll like it" She said handing the CD to her. She took it and tossed it into the CD player. It made a clicking noise before the music came on. It was guitar and then vocals.

_Don't spit on me or shame yourself,_

_Because you wish you were someone else,_

_You look so clean but you spread your dirt,_

_As if you think that words don't hurt,_

_You build up walls no one can climb,_

_The things you do should be a crime,_

_You're the queen of superficiality,_

_Keep your lies out of my reality_

_And when your nice it's just a pose,_

_Your one of those HATERS_

_Traitors to the human race,_

_Haters what a drag what a waste!_

Sam listened to the words and the first thought that came to her mind was Paulina, and how true the song really was. She actually kind of liked the song, it was upbeat and Hilary's singing voice was ok.

"Actually this songs kinda nice". She said. She was about to smile when she realized who she was smiling to.

"Ok, the first track is cool it's called "Fly", I like it" Breanne said. They skipped back to one and waited for the music.

_Any moment everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday,_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing,_

_And take control_

_FLY_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to fly_

'_Cuz it's your time, time to fly_

That song sunk in deeper for Danny than it did for Sam. It was so true, that's how he felt, no one could ever realize that, and by the time it finished it was scary how close it was to him.

"I like it" Danny said.

"Yeah it is interesting" Sam agreed. She knew how Danny must of felt about that song, they shared a second of eye contact before they broke away from each others gaze.

"I'm going to listen to the rest of the songs on my CD player" She explained as she put the headphones on her ears.

10 minutes later she was jotting down the songs she liked, and taking the headphones of her ears.

Tucker's POV

"Sam and Breanne have been acting really weird lately, kind of civilized and nasty at the same time. It's easy to see, they're both crazy about him and he doesn't even know it." He thought looking at Danny. "He's so lucky. Well I guess it's up to me to make sure no blood drawn is drawn" He thought.

He went back to his project with a puzzled look on his face, this assignment was way too easy. He flipped the project sheet over and found it had a back.

"Ha, I knew this was way too easy" He thought.

"Did anyone know there's a back?" He asked. All 3 of them stared at him, grabbed their papers and yelled "There's a back?"

"Find 6 songs by different artists that give you those same feelings and compare them. Also find 4 songs that give different feelings." Danny said reading one more part.

"Within your group find similarities and differences in the music, write 2 pages on how they compare." Sam read.

"Try to draw a picture displaying either the literal, figurative, or metaphorical meaning of the song. Also write 1 page on the figurative language and beauty in music and how it affects us" Breanne read.

"And we have to add this to the 3 pages for our own songs, plus the 1 page of the writer's point and meaning of the song. Along with a cover page and full information on the bands or singers." Tucker said. "And we have to finish it by Tuesday".

"So we have 2 hours to find 10 completely different songs that give us genuine emotions" Sam said. All at once they scrambled to put on radios and CD's. 2 minutes later 3 different radio stations were playing along with numerous CD's. The house shook with sound and everything from Bon Jovi to Lindsay Lohan was playing.

"Does anyone know another song that would go along with "Wake me up When September Ends" Danny asked hitting his pencil against his paper.

"How about Evanescence, Wake Me Up Inside, they have a lot of songs like that" Sam said.

"No, Greenday's song is more of a sad song about growing up and time passing than dark love shrouded in mystery. If you want one you should use Photograph by Nickelback, it's perfect for it" She said.

"No, their song is about a relationship ending, so it is about love." Sam argued.

"True, it does have the aspect of a relationship, but the overall message is how time moves on. Though it may effect a relationship, it's more of a sad song than an Evanescence bold "come to my rescue song"." She replied.

"But wouldn't a relationship be the main focus of the music" Sam stated. Breanne looked up from her paper and blinked.

"Yes the relationship is a main focus but if you've heard the song then you'd realize what it said and what it was implying. Think about "Summer has gone and past, the innocent can never last", or "7 years has gone so fast"." She said.

"Hmmm, I think I'd go with Breanne, Photograph reminds me of it more" He said.

Breanne gave Sam a very smart aleck smile and went back to her work. A song had been playing for about 34 seconds on Breanne's CD player when Sam knocked it over and raised the volume.

_If you don't have the heart to fill her in,_

_Then just step aside and let me lay it on the line_

_Cause your mine._

_And tonight you don't revolve around her your mine,_

_And this time I'm gonna scream a little louder,_

_Don't wanna be like every other girl in the world,_

_Like every other one who wants you,_

'_Cause when I see you something inside burns,_

_And then I realize I wanna come first,_

_I wanna come first,_

_You look at me and I just die_

_It's like heaven arriving in my mind and_

_I can't believe all this jealousy_

_I used to be a girl who could let a guy breathe_

_But your mine and tonight you don't revolve around her._

_(The song is First by Lindsay Lohan.)_

Of course both of them looked at Danny and then each other. Was this not the perfect song for their situation. Danny being his adorable self, smiled at both of them.

"Sam you could use that song, it's different from your others, and I think it qualifies" He said.

"Yeah I could" She said back. "Funny how some songs are so true" She stated.

"Yeah they seem to hit the nail on the head. Especially when it comes to love. People need to back off sometimes. Don't ya think Sam" Breanne said. Sam's pencil snapped from the grip she had on it.

"True, but some forget who was there **first**" She said with a smile.

Breanne started to say something but was cut off.

"Hey do you guys hear that song playing over there, it's really cool. The piano is nice" Tucker said hoping to avoid a full blown arguement. They all turned to the stereo near Tucker to hear some piano music.

_Staring at a maple leaf, _

_Leaning on the mother tree I,_

_Said to myself we all lost touch._

"I don't like that song, it doesn't make any sense, I heard it yesterday. It's by that Gavin what's his name" Sam said.

"Gavin De Graw and I like the song, the piano is really nice and he's not a bad singer" Breanne said glaring at Sam

"It's ok, I mean it's not the best but you know I'd listen to it" Tucker said. "Wow they must really hate each other" He thought.

"Yeah the piano's kinda catchy" Danny said.

"It is, I wish I could play piano, but I can't" Breanne said. Danny looked at the pencil on his paper and pushed it around, he was deep in thought.

"Hellooo earth to Danny" Tuck said snapping his fingers in Danny's face.

"Hmm oh, what" He asked snapping out his trance.

"You liked spaced on us. What were you thinking about?" Sam asked.

"The notes, I was trying to figure out what they were I might have been able to play them" he said,

"On what?" Tucker asked.

"The piano" He stated going back to his work.

"You play the piano?" All 3 asked.

"Yeah I wasn't sure if you guys would like it, my mom made me take it. Then Breanne said she like the piano and I thought if she liked it you guys might" He said. Sam gave Breanne a nasty glare.

"That, that little witch got him to admit a secret he wouldn't even tell me!" She thought outraged. As if reading her mind Breanne gave her a sly smile that had "you are way out of your league" written all over it. And then her eyes flashed a bright gold that made Sam gasp.

"Something is wrong with her, and I'm going to find out" She thought.

They finished the rest of the project with little interruptions and went home. Breanne had lent Danny her favorite CD's, a mix of Gavin De Graw, Coldplay, Reliant K, Rob Thomas, Bon Jovi, Nickelback, and more.

"Bye Danny, thanks for inviting me over. If you have any trouble I'll be home tomorrow so come on over. We could look at our songs and talk. I know I'm going to have a little trouble with the drawing part" She said her backpack on her shoulders and the sun setting behind her.

"No problem, and I think I'll take your offer. I have no idea on how to write about "the deeper meaning of the song" and I'll help you with your drawing, if you want" He said leaning on the door frame smiling at her.

"Thanks I could use it, I can't draw, and your really good" She said. He blushed at the comment which made her blush.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she walked away.

"Ok, bye" Danny replied. When she was out of sight range he sighed, with a smile on his face.

"Yes! My pants didn't fall" He thought as he walked inside.

Sam was at home reading everything she could on paranormal, oddities, and magic. At 1:30 am she fell asleep, the blue book from the library in her hands. It wasn't opened, and Sam was too far asleep to read anymore.

**Alright guys what do you think? Tell me! In the next chapter we'll learn what songs they picked. If you want put your favorite song in your review and I'll use it! As long as it's not a bad song ( like perverted, like I'm not taking songs like Candyshop. Those types of songs). The next chapter will blow you away! Thanks for reviewing if you did! You have no idea how much I love getting reviews. Alright I'm talking too much. The songs mentioned were Fly and Haters by Hilary Duff, Chariot by Gavin De Graw, and First by Lindsay Lohan, if you want the words to any songs mentioned just tell me.**


	7. Kiss from a Rose

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while but here it is the next chapter! I'm soooo sorry for the wait. Evil teachers and their projects! I swear they're some sort of torture devices! Anyway you'll love it! It's really long and the best part is at the end, you'll gasp, I swear! Because I'm so evil like that. Oh and there's a dimension magic thing happening, you'll see. And if you want to see a sneak peak of my next two stories entitled That's Him and Backstabbed Through the Heart (yes the really big one!) Tell me and I'll honor your wishes. And Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you review again and I might put your favorite song in. **

The _italics_ and **_bold italics_** are people singing or music.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the music or any food or anything. The songs are awesome but sadly they're not mine. **

Let's check on Vlad, shall we?

Vlad sat at a massive table, a glass in his hand and a frown on his face. Two burly ghost guards stood in front of him

"Well, has he told us anything? His magic should have been drained by now. It's been at least 2 months," He asked the two of them, perturbed.

"That's the problem-he's not saying anything. He keeps saying you took him away from his girlfriend." They said.

"Her again! That's all he thinks about! Well if he knew she was working for me, it wouldn't matter. Now bring him up here!" He yelled.

"Yes sir." they said in unison.

Vlad sighed in frustration, anger in his eyes. "I should have realized that he wouldn't be any help. He wouldn't give me any information on witches, why should he cooperate now? Well, the magic wielders always were a soppy bunch." He thought.

The 2 guards came back with a 14 year old boy. His once vibrant brown hair was limp and lifeless; his green eyes were once warm and caring but anger and suffering now filled the emerald orbs; his lips would never again curve into that beautiful smile that always used to make everyone smile back.

"Ty, why must you constantly fight me? Isn't it better to just break down and tell me? Stop the lies and curses? It's been 4 months since I've taken you in," Vlad said.

"You sack of slime," he hissed, "You attacked my family and threatened to kill them if I didn't obey you!"

"Child I merely helped you in your...delicate learning process." He replied patiently and leaned back in his chair.

"Learning process? You ripped the magic from me when I didn't give you the information you wanted. You made my life miserable if I didn't do what you wanted. You monster! That's not a learning process!" he shouted.

"You ungrateful child! I helped you! If you had just told me what I wanted your life would be easier." Vlad answered, getting annoyed.

"I would never betray the Titans." He said under his breath.

"Yes, you've proved that. Especially when it comes to that little girlfriend of yours." He said with a malicious glint in his eyes that was begging for a reaction. And, just as he had expected to, he got one.

Ty leapt for him, the 2 months of anger he had kept inside finally breaking loose. Vlad snapped his fingers and the 2 ordinary bracelets on Ty's wrist grew an angry red. He clenched his teeth together, drew back and fought the pain in furious silence.

"Good, at least we have something established. Isn't it amazing? As soon as that little friend of yours is mentioned, you snap. Reminds me of another young man." Vlad said cruelly.

"You leave her out of this! She wants nothing to do with you!" Ty yelled.

"On the contrary, she's the perfect employee. Smart, resourceful, devious, powerful, and best of all ignorant. Yes, she took to me quite well, almost as well as she took to Daniel. She hardly seems to remember you." He said in a tone that was clearly meant to aggravate.

"Liar!" He snapped. "She'd hate you. And she'd never forget me! Even if she can't find me, she'll never forget."

"Really? Daniel seems to be suiting her, courting her if I may be so bold as to say so. In fact, you could say there's a connection between them. Their relationship is growing just the way I want it to. My plan is in action and you can't stop me; you can barely keep yourself alive. Now, guards, please escort him to his room," Vlad said. Ty was taken from the room with a look of concerned horror on his face.

"No, he must be lying, what could he want her for? I just hope she's safe." He thought as he was escorted away.

A small squirrel-like scientist came into the room shuffling papers

"Um, sir…the, uh, the test results came back" He said tripping over each word. "He tested positive on every test w…"

Vlad's eyes lit up in excitement and shock.

"He did! Amazing, I would have thought…" he trailed off.

"Well, his intentions…"

"Do not interrupt me! I know his intentions. Now, you listen to me, this is a whole new ball game. He's much more valuable. I want security on him every minute of the day! If we lose him, I'll be in trouble and ectoplasm will roll, mark my words" He said standing up with viciousness in his eyes. The scientist nodded and scurried away.

Another guard came in and looked at Vlad gesturing with his head that something was ready.  
Vlad looked at the guards and nodded his head. The room slowly filled with ghosts as Ty left. Familiar faces clogged the table, from Youngblood to Walker everyone was there.

"Thank you for coming. I appreciate your presence. Now, the purpose of this little get together, was not to cut a deal or to warn you, it was to tell you something. Stay away from Fenton. I have plans for him which require his undivided attention. I don't need you morons distracting him. The last thing I want is one of you idiots screwing up my plans by playing come catch me with him. This is a delicate operation so keep out. And, if you dare go near him, I will personally see to what happens to you." he threatened. They all looked at each other. Of course Walker opened his mouth.

"You can't scare me, you don't have as much power as you like to think" Walker said. The other ghosts just kept quiet.

"Really, that's funny. Walker, did you know that I have a wizard by the name of Ty in my grasp. Now I'm sure you all know the extent of his power, and his girlfriend will be joining him very soon. So, please realize Walker, that I am not a force you want to mess with. Now, my time is valuable so I bid you farewell." He said. They all left quickly with his message in their heads. Vlad went off to find his little magic maker.

**Danny's House - 10:30am**

Our young hero had just hit the floor. He rolled out of his bed, sheets tangled around his legs. He shook his head in order to wake himself.

"It's 10:30, not bad, I could be over Breanne's house by 11:30," he thought as he yawned. He got dressed into his regular outfit and dialed Breanne.

Over at Breanne's house, Breanne was still in bed. She awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, loudly and annoyingly.

"Huh, what the…?" She shouted, clearly not awake as she rolled to grab the phone.

"Hello?" She said, her head leaning on her hand causing the hair on one side of her head to bunch up.

"Hey Breanne, it's Danny." He said.

"Danny? It's 10:30 in the morning, and I'm not awake yet." she said with the comforter still wrapped around her.

"Oh, sorry. I woke up early today and thought I'd ask what time I should come over." He told her.

"Oh right, uh, how about 11:30, I should be up by then" She replied groggily.

"Ok, see you then" He replied. With a click of the phone she rolled over on her back, sighed, and got out of bed. She pulled on an outfit and got ready for her day with Danny.

**Sam's House 10:30 am**

Sam at this time was sound asleep, her books still scattered around her. The nights she spent sleepless, thinking about her boy problems, were being made up for.

**11:15 am **

Danny was headed toward Breanne's house in Jazz's car leaning on the window. The cluttered houses slowly separated as they got farther into the outskirts of the city.

"So you like her?" Jazz asked randomly.

"What?" Danny asked more out of surprise than anything else.

"You heard me." She said.

Danny looked out the window, thinking the question over.

"I don't know, maybe. She's different, she's like Sam, with something else mixed in. I like it, but I just met her, and what if I scare her if I say anything? It's all so confusing." He said. Jazz just smiled at her little brother.

"But then there's Sam. Sam was…… amazing. She knew me, what I hate, what I like, my powers. And I'm close to her. But then Breanne comes along and she's new and different, a new person. There are things I don't know about her, and things she doesn't know about me. I can kind of start over, you know? I won't be the klutzy best friend, I could be the romantic freshman, and I like that.

And I won't have to risk my friendship with Sam. I could live without her as a girlfriend for a while, but I couldn't live for a minute without her as a friend.

"But what about your powers? Do you think she'll care, and did it ever cross your mind that maybe she's not ready or can't handle it?" Jazz replied keeping her eyes on the road.

"I'll tell her when I'm ready, when I know she cares. She can handle it, I know she can. I get this weird feeling of power when I'm around her." Danny replied.

"What does Sam think of her?" Jazz asked hoping to get some insight on this girl.

"She likes her, they get along fine. Like they were friends for years. Speaking of Sam, I should give her a call, maybe she might want to come over later on." He said, taking out his cell phone. Jazz was about to warn him, but he was already talking to Sam's father.

"Hello Mr. Manson is Sam there?" He asked politely.

"No, Danny, I'm sorry. She's sleeping. She hasn't been getting any sleep lately and she crashed around 1:30 last night, so we let her sleep in. Do you want me to have her call you?" Her father answered, disgustingly peppy.

"No, thank you though. I'm going to be out" He replied.

"Ok. Bye."

Danny hung up the phone and sighed. A few minutes later they pulled up in the driveway. Something about Breanne's last name triggered something in Jazz's mind. There was this really cute somewhat intelligent guy in her classes with the same last name.

"Does she have an older brother?" Jazz asked as Danny was halfway out of the car. He turned his head to look at Jazz

"Ok, aside from that being a totally random question, yes. She has two. Jon and someone else, Tim, or Todd or-"

"Tom!" She chirped.

"Yeah that's it, why?" He asked.

"No reason in particular. But I'm going to come in with you, we've never met these people before so I think it's my responsibility." She said getting out of the car. Danny smiled to himself, he knew why she wanted to come in.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a crush." He thought. The house was an dark brown/orange with a lot of land behind it, like 2 acres.

"Wow, I guess living on the outskirts of town has it's bonuses". Danny thought as he rang the doorbell.

Tom was the only one downstairs when the door rang.

"No, don't worry I'll get it," He said sarcastically to the empty room. "Who's at the door? Oh she's cute, kind of familiar though…oh yeah, that's Jazz Fenton, but why's she at my door? Right, Danny, her little brother. Ha-ha, looks like sis's date is here. Well, as long as his sister stays I'll leave them alone." He thought. He opened the door and flashed Jazz a gorgeous smile.

"Hello, you must be Danny, and who is this beautiful creature next to you?" He asked. Jazz blushed and looked at him shyly.

"I'm Jazzmine, well Jazz." She said smiling. Danny rolled his eyes as his sister kept blushing and smiling.

"Well then, come on in." He said, giving her another killer smile as they walked into the house. One step in and Danny was greeted by a warm feeling. The first step led you into a big open room with stairs running up one side. The hallway opened up on the other side into a huge warm living room. The walls were a chocolate brown and the couches had crocheted blankets on them. A fireplace sat on one side of the room, and next to it was a TV that was diagonal from a bow window with a nook-like sitting area under it. It reminded him of a winter cabin with a modern feel.

The hallway stopped about 10 feet into a kitchen which connected to the dining room. Danny couldn't see the whole room but he felt like it led to more of the house. That unseen part of the house gave him a very creepy feeling.

The stairs by the front door led up to attic-like loft, and when you took a left from the kitchen there was a hallway with 3 doors on side, 1 at the end and 1 on the other side with a staircase 7 or 8 feet away from it, and another in the middle of the hallway wall. The staircase led to a small area which opened up to a different hallway with 5 doors. Two of them were circled around the little area and the other 3 spread across the hallway. Danny knew it would take him a while, but just like at Sam's house he would eventually get to know where almost everything was.

"Hang on I'll go ask my sister if you can go up to her room." Tom said and jogged through the kitchen, up the stairs, and disappeared from their view.

"Hey B, your date's here, can he come in?" He asked through the door.

Of course, she had her headphones on her head and was blasting music through them extremely loudly. _Are You Happy Now_ was echoing through her ears and she was singing along as always. Coincidently, it happened to be the part where Michelle Branch sings _Yeah, Yeah _really loud, and Breanne sang along just as loudly. 'Yeah' was the only thing her brother understood, and he took it as a "yes, he can come in my room."

"Yup. Danny you can go on up, she's just sitting in her room." He said as he walked down the stairs. Danny put his bag on the table and walked up to the room. When he disappeared Jazz and Tom started talking.

"Uh Breanne?" He asked unsure. His voice echoed through the hallway, no reply came back.

"Ok." He said, sarcastically out loud to no one in particular.

He walked over to a door that was light blue on one side with roses climbing up clouds and the other side was a forest at night with bats and yellow moon on one side. To any other person it might have meant that the person behind that door needed some sort of psychological help, but that thought never crossed Danny's innocent, naïve mind. He knocked on the door heard a noise and went in. He saw Breanne with a hairbrush in her hand singing and dancing to _Shine On _by Ryan Cabrera. She bounced and swayed in her capris and light blue shirt, thinking that absolutely no one was watching her. Danny had come in a little after she began singing and stood there watching her.

_I know you'll be better of without me when I'm gone,_

_You know you're beautiful, you're beautiful,_

_Shine on, you were made to,_

_Shine on,_

_And even if we can or can't be friends,_

_I'll be with you to the very end so,_

_Shine on_

_You were made to,_

_It's keeping me awake every night,_

_But I can never seem to give up on you,_

_I send up a prayer and I'm onto another one thousand,_

_Still I can never seem to give up on you,_

_I know you'll be better off without me when I'm gone,_

_You know you're, you're beautiful,_

_You're beautiful_

_Shine on,_

_You were made to,_

_Shine on,_

_And you know I love you,_

_And even if we can or can't be friends,_

_I'll be with you to the very end so_

_Shine on, yeah,_

_Nobody's wrong, nobody's right,_

_Keep moving on, Shine on, yeah,_

**_Something, something I don't know,_**

**_These words, da da da, something,_**

_Shine on you were made to, Shine on and you know I love you,_

_**We're gonna be , something something,**_

_Oooo you're gonna be just fine, _

_Ooooo you're gonna be alright love._

She finished with a sweeping bow. Alright so she didn't know all the words, but who cared? It's not like she had an audience. The she heard someone clapping behind her. She looked at the clock flashing 11:30 and realized who it was.

"Danny?" She asked hoping it wasn't him.

"Yes" came a smooth reply. Her cheeks were becoming slowly red with every word. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, imagining the look on his face.

"H-How long have you been there?" She asked, her back still turned to him.

"Since the first chorus of "I know you'll be better off without me." He replied leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh." She replied. She dropped the hairbrush then turned around to look at him. He was smiling and looked relaxed.

"You're brother said I could come in." He replied trying not to laugh. "I uh thought you were waiting for me or something. I'm going to go wait downstairs, my stuff is already on your table." He said and walked out the door. Breanne just stood there.

"For once I get to be the suave, cool, collected one. I'm normally the klutz, it's a nice change of pace." He thought as he walked downstairs.

Back in the bedroom, a wave of embarrassment flowed over our little witch as she gathered the stuff for their project. She was just about to walk out the door when she heard:

"What the- AAAHHH!"

THUD!

"Ow." Come from the hallway. She rushed out of her room to find Danny on his back on the stairs with her German Shepard's and husky's front paws on his chest. Her border collie, golden retriever and beagle were also watching. Her cats just then flitted in quietly, their tails flicking, obviously curious about the excitement.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! They can be really energetic." She said pulling them off of Danny.

"It's ok. I've always wanted a dog, so I really didn't mind. They just kind of took me by surprise." He said shifting his position to a sit.

"Yeah, but they know better." She said stressing the "they know better" part and staring at them.

"So this is the Danny you've been all excited about?" Paint (her cat) asked.

"Yes" She said quietly.

"So I take it you like big dogs?" He said getting up and dusting fur off of his jeans.

"Yeah." She replied still staring at her cat.

"Hmm he's interesting. There's definitely something about him, I'm curious, maybe we'll stick around." Rook said.

"Remember curiosity killed the cat." She replied hinting for them to get lost.

"What?" he said confused.

"Oh uh nothing." She said to Danny with a smile. She gave her cats a nasty look and they left.

"Oh, I thought you were talking to me." He said.

"Uh, I was just kind of randomly saying things. I mean who else would I talk to my cat?" she said and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, that'd be a little weird. But where do you want to do our project. Your brothers in the living room, and your mom's cooking something in the kitchen he said peeking in the kitchen. Breanne looked in also and saw her mom mixing cups of multicolored liquids on to plants.

"Great mom's monthly potion test. Why'd she have to do it now?" she thought.

"My dad's in the basement working, and my younger sister has her 2 friends over and they're causing havoc in the playroom. I couldn't fit a dime in my garage, so how about we go up" she said smiling at Danny.

"Excuse me?" He said. It almost seemed like she was hinting they should fly. He shook the thought out of his mind.

"Don't be stupid Danny, she's completely normal." He thought.

"Up, as in up to my attic/alcove/loft thing. It's really nice up there." She said bringing him with her. They climbed the stairs to find a light blue door with a gold lock on it. She slipped a key in and they went into the coolest place Danny had ever seen. The door opened to one small room with a desk, a small chair, a lamp and maps and paper everywhere.

"Sorry, this place is a mess, it's my dad's den. He practically lives in this room but he never cleans it. We want the room a couple places down." She said going to the door on the left and pushing it open.

"The playroom is in the basement next to the computer room. There's a total of 5 rooms up here. This one, 2 others, 1 you can only get to by the door downstairs, and another one that no one knows about. Well except me." She said.

That door led a fairly good sized room with a table, chairs, windows and boxes everywhere.

"The basic out line of this attic thing is, it's biggest room, this one, is the only normal sized room. The other 2 and my dad's den are all tiny with low ceilings and like no space at all, so we call it an attic/alcove/loft thing because we honestly have no idea what to call it. The outline of this whole area is my dad's tiny den leading into a bigger room on the left, the that breaks into another small room on the upper right. There is no door in that room and you stop there. But if you go to the door in the hallway downstairs that opens up to another room above the dining room. Then there's another room I found, but we're going to work in here." She said.

"Wow." Danny replied.

"Did you get that?" She asked.

"Some of it. But it really translates into this is a pretty weird house." He said looking around.

She laughed, which made Danny smile.

"Yeah it is, but it's so much fun." She said. They started to get ready when her brother Jon came in the room.

"Get out, it's my turn in here." He said.

"No I need it." She argued.

"Look, my friends are here, and so is Aunt Cindy, Aunt Lisa, Uncle Frank, and grandma. Mom's in the kitchen, the basement's full, Tom's in the living being a grouch. Uncle Frank and Aunt Lisa are in the dining room helping mom prepare for…… next week." He said looking at Danny. "And Aunt Cindy is in the back yard doing something incredibly noisy. Now get out, you can go to his house" He said pointing to Danny.

She sighed, arguing was pointless. Her mom's potion work must not be going well, so she called in some of the cavalry. Why did her mom have to be the head healer?

"Fine, Danny and I are leaving. We're going to the mall alone. You had better cover for me or I'll tell dad how much you love to wait 'till the last minute to do these projects." She said.

There was a couple seconds of silence while he thought things over.

"Uhhhh fine, but you are taking Spark, Spiral and Jinx with you." He said.

"Make it just Spark and Jinx and you have a deal." She said.

He glared at her and caved in.

"Fine, but don't get hurt. If you get hurt I'm going to get in so much trouble." He said. They packed up and went downstairs.

"Ok, I'm guessing he wants us to take the German Shepard and the Husky with us. Right?" Danny asked as he put his coat on.

"Yeah. Jinx is the husky and Spark is the German Shepard. Shock is the border collie, Spiral is my retriever and Max is the beagle." She said as she grabbed her ipod and her coat.

**AN: Hold it for a second. Sorry for interrupting but everything I just wrote does have relevance. I didn't write it just because I felt like explaining her house in great detail. Ok back to the story.**

"JINX, SPARK, FRONT AND CENTER." She yelled. Within seconds claws were heard racing across the floor. Then they both appeared.

"Alright guys we're going for a walk." She said like a normal dog owner would.

"What about the others?" Jinx asked.

"I don't know, do they want to come? Where are they?" She asked softly.

"Max is playing chess with Rook, and Spiral and Shock are playing with Alex and her friends. Do want me to ask if they want to come?" Spark said.

"Alright fine, make it quick." She said a little too loudly. Spark bounded off to ask them.

"Did you just talk to your dog?" Danny asked.

"Me? Well uh yeah I think it makes a bond with the owner." She said hoping he'd buy it.

"Ok, that may be a new approach but your dogs seem to love you, so I guess it works." He said.

Nails were heard scraping across the floor as Spark returned.

"They'll stay." He said. Then they left for the mall. Just as they closed the door Vlad Masters appeared.

"Well now there's no reason to go looking for the jewel, she practically told me where it was when she gave me that little tour. It's a good thing the magic in this place shields me from Daniels ghost sense. I think I'll leave them alone for now, let the relationship grow, then destroy it." He said and left.

**AN: Ha! See I told you there was a point. Oh and in my story Amity Park is in Massachusetts. Now back to the story.**

"So Breanne, what brings you to Amity Park? I mean this isn't really the most well-known place." He said as they walked.

"When we lived in New York my dad got a call saying that the reserve base over here needed a little help, they offered him a lot of money if he took the job. Plus my mom's biggest client said over here would be a nice to live." She said.

"Your mom has big clients? Like who?" He asked.

"Well I met the one that told us to move here. His names Vlad Masters, he's a nice guy, a little egotistic but a nice guy." She said kicking gravel in her path. "Danny are you ok, you look pale, and nervous." She said.

Indeed he did, upon hearing that name, Danny had gotten paler and nervous.

"I'm fine, but have you lived anywhere else?" He asked desperately trying to change the subject

"Yes, I lived in Rhode Island until I was 9, then I moved to Jump City New York, and now I'm here." She said.

"Wow, that's a big move. Do you still keep in touch with your friends?" He asked.

"Yeah I still talk to the ones in Jump City. But enough about me, tell me about yourself. Daniel Fenton what makes you, you." She asked in a dramatic tone.

"Well let's see, I have two best friends, get picked on in school, get mediocre grades, my parents are ghost hunters, my only sibling is 16 and nosy, and –don't laugh- but my middle name is James." He said all in one breath. She smiled and turned her ipod on full volume, so she and Danny could hear it.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." He said smiling.

"I'm not laughing. Daniel James Fenton, I like it. It sounds suave and cool." She said smiling.

"Really? Well I told you mine, what's your middle name?" He asked.

She stared at the clouds for a second." Tori, Breanne Tori Lamaeo" She said.

"That's pretty." He said. The trees started thinning as they got closer to the mall.

"You know, there's a lot more to me." Danny said looking at her. "I love playing the piano and I'm really good at drawing. I wish my family could be closer sometimes and farther apart others. I fall asleep sometimes with Greenday blaring in my headphones, and really hate my school. I also like French fries in ice cream and sometimes my life seems so screwed up, but then sometimes it's great. I'm scared of others getting hurt, but I don't worry about myself. I can be so deep inside but it's covered up by something I don't know. Now you probably think I'm crazy." He said looking at her. She looked back at him with a thoughtful stare. The deep chocolate of her eyes locked with his sky blue ones. She turned away and looked at her dogs walking in front of her.

"No your not. I just have to thank you, for confiding with me. It makes me feel…trusted." She said her tone soft. The awkward silence that followed that comment was too much for Danny so he decided to break it.

"Ok Breanne Tori, I Daniel James Fenton have told you things from my soul, now tell me something." He said loud and dramatic and goofy.

"Ok, let's see I play the clarinet, I am an excellent writer and a published poet -no applause please- my house has three of every type of animal people are allowed to keep. I hate popularity and feel like slapping shallow stupid people. I frequently dance and sing to music -as you saw-, I love small comfortable places for some odd reason. I love the dark, hate being alone with huge groups of people. When I write, I get the ultimate mood swings, one second I'm happy then I'm sad, then I want to smack people. The necklace I'm wearing right now my grandpa got me when I was 5, he died 2 years later. Now that's all your getting from me." She said and winked at him.

"Hmmm interesting." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I realized that I met someone who is just as or more crazy than I am. That and the fact that the only way we're going to get any work done is that after our little mall adventure we go to my house." He said.

"Well you know what, I agree with part 2 and I could have told you about part 1." She said. "Hey have you ever heard this song, it's awesome, and I think it fits our situation."

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell,_

_I know right you can't tell,_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me,_

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired,_

_I know right now you don't care,_

_But soon enough your gonna think of me, and how I used to be me,_

_Talking to myself in public and dodging glances on the train,_

They started singing at _I know right now you can't tell. _And when they started singing Jinx and Spark had to join in. After that they laughed at how Jinx and Spark sounded better than Breanne. And that's when she realized she found the only person she would ever get along with in Amity Park was him. Banishing that thought from her head she snapped back to reality they scrolled through other songs like Time of your Life by Greenday, A lifetime by Better than Ezra, Clocks by Coldplay, Chariot by Gavin De Graw, Dirty Little Secret, The Batman theme from the movie and hundreds of other out of place songs. They walked into the mall and window shopped. They sat down outside, in the outside food court after getting a drink from a vendor and started talking. Of course their conversation was cut short by Danny's ghosts sense. She stared at him wondering why blue smoke was leaking out of his mouth.

"Danny are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine but I need to go to the… bathroom. I'll be right back." He said as he edged himself out of the chair. She looked at her dogs and they cocked their heads to one side as if to say "we don't know".

Danny of course rushed into the bathroom and changed into Danny Phantom. He flew into the mall to find the box ghost laughing his head off at a mannequin with a box on it's head.

"Haha, you cannot escape my boxy powers you will surrender to me!" He yelled at it. Danny was floating behind him as people on the ground level floor scattered in fear.

" Ah dude that's a mannequin." Danny said calmly, trying to keep his annoyed tone in check.

"Danny Phantom! You will not stop me! I'm not afraid of you." He said getting a smug expression and throwing a box at Danny, causing him to fly backwards into a wall.

"Could you possibly have any worse timing! I'm having one of the best times I've had in a while and you come in here and interrupt it. Leave. Right now, before I get angry." He said, half annoyed half bored. The box ghost thought this over for a second and left. Danny sighed, thankful that he could get back to Breanne in time. He was about to turn around to head outside when something flashed and pinned him to the floor. He looked up to see gold eyes staring back at him.

"Can't you leave me alone!" He snapped at her.

She smiled a smile that made Danny shiver. "No." She replied. Danny sighed and grabbed her wrist and threw her across the mall. Vines sprang from the ground and tried to grab as he weaved in between them. She came back fireballs sitting promptly in each hand.

"Do you have some sort of problem with me?" He asked while shooting beams of his own.

"Personally, no. I hate all ghosts in general." She replied grabbing his foot and tossing him. He regained control in midair and flew at her.

"Really? I know someone who's like that. Let me guess, they trashed your house, made you un-popular, or I know they ruined your favorite sweater?" He said. She lowered her arm and stared at him.

"They kidnapped my best friend." She said and looked at the floor. Danny could have sworn he saw a tear but a second later all he felt was his face meeting a chair. She stood over him looking proud, but not for long. The fight had been brought outside and the vendor where they got their soda from had left and in doing so left bottles of soda. Danny grabbed a can, shook and sprayed it on her. While she was distracted he made his escape. Breanne was now sticky, unhappy and moody. She changed back but her face and hair were still sticky. Since the mall was empty, she made a small rain cloud appear and wash it away. She'd rather be wet than sticky.

While Breanne was doing that, Danny changed back. He sat on the floor of the bathroom to take a breather. His chest hurt every time he breathed and his head wasn't feeling that well either. He reached into his pocket and took a Tylenol. He kept them in his pocket readily now, after every fight he seemed to be getting more and more like a punching bag then before.

"Great, Breanne probably left. Yup she ran screaming from the ghost boy, way to go Fenton." He said as he walked out of the bathroom. She was equally worried that he had left so they were both surprised when they saw each other. Jinx and Spark had watched, they were used to seeing there owner being tossed like a Frisbee and didn't interfere unless they were needed.

"Wow, they stayed with you? Not many dogs would. So what did you see exactly?" He asked, as they walked to his house leaving the mall a little differently then when they found it.

"Yeah, we have a strong bond." She said as she hugged them. "I only really saw a blur or two, there were way too many people screaming. I can't believe you missed it." She said.

"Me too." He said. "Well at least she didn't see anything." He thought.

"Thank god he didn't see anything." She thought. They were both happy the dogs were there it gave them something to talk about when the awkward or touchy subjects came up.

"So your wet because of ?" He asked looking at her hair.

"Well the ghost boy hit the wall inside the mall, it was full of pipes and one broke the whole place was wet." She said making up lie. She really couldn't tell him the truth.

They were around 2 blocks away from Danny's house when Jinx and Spark stopped. They stood stark still their fur and ears raised. They started growling and that's when Danny took notice.

"Something's wrong." He said. She gave him a confused look in return. Dash Baxter walked in front of them smiling.

"Yeah something's wrong, what is someone like you hanging out with Fentina for?" He asked and lifted Danny by the collar of his shirt. It took her a little while to figure out that this was Mr. Intellectual from her first day at school.

"Put my friend down." She said calmly.

"Why? You shouldn't be hanging out with a loser like him, when there are normal people like Paulina and me." He said.

"Put him down moron. I don't have time to deal with people like you." She said.

"Really. Well what are you going to do, seeing as Fenton over here's worthless." He said.

"Dash put me down right now." Danny said.

"No." He replied smiling, taunting Danny.

"I don't want to hurt you, put me down NOW." Danny yelled.

"Or what?" Dash asked.

"I'll make you." Danny said coldly.

"Oooo I'm really scared." Dash said.

"Suit yourself." Danny said. Before he did anything there was a look of remorse, sadness, of something in his eyes, that she never wanted to see again. He grabbed Dash's wrist and flipped him over. His eyes flashed green for a second as Dash got up.

"Fenton! Y-Y-You………..are so DEAD!" He yelled and lunged for Danny. Jinx and Spark cut in front, their teeth bared and their fur up. Even a moron like Dash is not going to deal with an angry German Shepard or Husky. He backed away slowly.

"That's low Fenton having your girlfriend's dogs protecting you!" He yelled. Jinx and Spark growled and barked and he ran.

"Next time, you'll deal with me!" She yelled. Danny looked at her and smiled.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Me? I'm fine. The question is are you ok?" She asked.

"A little sore, but ok. We're close to my house, c'mon." He said. They raced to his house and set up their remaining work on his kitchen table. She coached him through the writing and he was helping her draw.

"Ok, make a square to start of and follow what you see from there." He said watching her concentrate on the photo of the piano. After 7 failed tries, Danny stepped in even more, he took her hand in hers and drew it with her. After he dropped the pencil though, the magic she was letting out kicked in and she felt the same pain she felt from the portal. She saw the same things but from a different perspective. She let out an "ow" and jumped away from Danny.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She looked at her hand in curiosity.

"Yeah, probably just a paper cut." She said and sat back down. That was too weird, the connection between hima nd the portal, she tried to forget everything.Her little jump caused her ipod to turn on and skip to number 15, one of the only slow songs on her ipod. They sat down again and Danny helped her draw a guitar. Then they heard the music.

**At the same time at Sam's house**

Sam awoke with a start. She put a hand to her forehead and blinked her sleepy eyes open. Was it morning already?

"What time is it?" She asked. Her clock read 1:00pm.

"No way it's 1:00!" She screeched as she grabbed the clock.

She had to tell Danny something but what? The book. She found out how to defeat that witch. Breanne didn't do anything like that. Danny would be so happy! She had to show him, if she ran she could make it to his house in 4 minutes, he should be home. She replaced her old wrinkled clothes, got dressed and ran out of her house.

**Back at Danny's house**

_Baby I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,_

_Oooo the more I get of you the stranger it feels and yeah,_

_Now that your rose is in bloom a light hits the gloom on the grey,_

Danny looked up from the drawing and stared off, listening to the music.

"That's a pretty song." He said directing his gaze to his art student.

"Yeah it's romantic. I love the piano in it, it beautiful." She said still working on the drawing.

"I bet it'd be fun to play." He said a little softer. The tone in his voice caused her to look up at him.

"You can almost imagine 2 people dancing, singing,-"

"Talking." He said.

"Yeah like they have a-"

"Connection." He said, finishing her sentence. As the song started playing they started getting closer and closer together. For a couple of seconds the piano and clarinet played in harmony in the background, their eyes stared at each other, and they kissed.

At that time Sam stepped in the kitchen.

"Danny?" She asked in disbelief. Hearing his name knocked him out of the moment and he turned to look at Sam.

"Sam, I- I didn't-" He started to say.

"How could you?" She said softly and ran outside.

"Sam!" He called out. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Danny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I didn't want your friendship ruined. It just happened, and I feel terrible." She said looking up at him.

"I know. Look just stay here I need to talk to Sam." He said and ran after her.

Breanne sat back down, she had got what she wanted, but as much as Sam irritated her, she never would have wanted this to befall her. She grabbed a stray piece of paper and wrote a note to Danny.

"Jinx, Spark, we're going into the ghost zone. I need your help." She said and brought them downstairs.

Danny caught up with Sam and stood in front of her.

"Sam, let me explain." He said out of breath

"Explain what? How I caught you kissing her in the kitchen?" She yelled.

"Well yes, and no. Yes you saw me, but no I didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened." He said.

"Right, it just happened." She said, mocking him.

"It did, we were doing a project!" He yelled.

"Oh so, a romantic song just happened to play, while you two happened to be alone in _your_ kitchen." She said stressing the your.

"Are you saying I planned this?" He asked

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." She replied.

"Well I didn't! Why don't you believe me!" He asked.

"Because, Because, I think you like her, and you probably enjoyed kissing her, didn't you!" She said tears forming in her eyes.

"So what if I do? You should be happy, for once in my life something is going the way I would like it. A girl I like returns the feelings, you're my best friend, you should happy for me!" He said. Sam turned away knowing she'd never be happy seeing him with anyone else, but she couldn't tell him that now.

"Fine Danny, if you want to be that way, go right ahead but I'm not going to be here to pick up your heart after she breaks it!" She yelled and ran home. Danny walked back to his house, his head swimming, he was angry, sad, confused, guilty, happy, why couldn't he have one emotion?

"If she wants to be like that, fine, let her. I don't care." He thought and stepped into his house. He found the kitchen clean, and a note on the table.

Danny,

I'm sorry I have to go all of a sudden. My brother called and said I should get home. Call me on my cell phone around 5:00. I have to thank you, for everything. You made me feel welcome, and happy for once, in a new place. I'm sorry if anything happened, and we can all work it out, but not today. If your upset with me I wouldn't be surprised if your not, please call.

Breanne♥

He put the note on the table and looked at the clock, 4:26. He sighed and went up to his room, to draw.

Sam ran home crying. She found her way to the bedroom and lay on her bed. How could one person ruin so much? Her tears slowly ebbed away and she calmed down. He radio was playing, but she wasn't in the mood to listen. Minutes rolled by and she let the disappointment in her heart grow. Then a song came on the radio, that she had passed before. It was ok, but now after what happened it held so much more meaning.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me, I used to stand so tall,_

_I used to be so strong, your arms around me tight,_

_Everything it felt so right, Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong,_

_Now I can't breathe, now I can't sleep, I'm barely hanging on,_

_Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one, broken up deep inside, _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

Sam listened to the words, they comforted her. Someone had felt this kind of pain and they lived through it. She could too and she would. Her phone looked inviting, she reached over and called Tucker.

Of course, our own little magic maker found her way into the ghost zone. She needed information.

"This isn't a good idea." Spark warned.

"Yeah you can't bite a ghost." Jinx said. All three of them were seemingly walking on air, because there was no ground to walk on. They kept their balance and walked not even a mile, when someone stopped them.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the ghost zone. We have rules, you know." Walker said.

"I need information on a ghost boy. White hair, green eyes, wears a black jumpsuit, and he's got a real attitude problem." She asked unafraid of him.

Walker eyed her. She wasn't afraid and she was asking _him_ the questions.

"Listen, runt I make the rules and-" He started saying

"And your wasting my time! I need answers." She said. Walker got mad, how dare she treat him like this? Besides Vlad was out to kill, and he didn't want to mess with him.

"Why should I listen to you? I could throw you and handcuffs and be done with it." He said hoping he'd scare her.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" She asked with a devious smile. Walker blinked and didn't reply.

"Ok, does the name MissMagic ring any bells in your head?" She asked. Walker thought for a second. Then a warning bell went off in his head.

"Your that little nature brat, aren't you?" He asked. His reply was a smile that made him shiver.

"Yes. Now I need you to cooperate." She said. "Or else."

Walker thought over his options, Vlad or her. Vlad won, but this looked like it could have interesting results.

"Don't know much, he came here looking for trouble and messed with me. He escaped and then brought a massive ghost invasion on his town." He said.

"Really?" She asked skeptical.

"Yup, he calls himself Danny Phantom. Pretty strong kid, knows his stuff." He added.

"Anything else?" She asked him.

"Nope. No one knows much about him and the ones that do, don't say anything." He said. He gave her an innocent smile and shrugged.

"I wish I knew more myself, like to teach him a lesson. He doesn't have a nice future." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Walker thought about this. Should he tell her?

"She can figure that out on her own." He thought to himself. "I mean if he keeps acting like he does he's not going to have a good future in the ghost zone." He said covering up.

"Yes, well I plan to take care of that." She said and turned around. She was about to leave when he called to her again. She looked back to see him smiling.

"Oh yeah almost forgot this last thing. He's half human." He said.

**I love cliffhangers! Ok, more to come up! Review, please! Tell your friends about my story! Anyway, the next chapters are awesome, I can't wait to type them. I typed the songs a little differently for space. They were Kiss from a Rose by Seal, Behind these Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson, Unwell by Matchbox 20 and I mentioned some others too.**


	8. Rumors and Discoveries

**Hey! Oh I'm so sorry! The holidays caught me up and I went through like a writer's block type of deal, but I'm back, I hope you enjoy! I'm going to make this one long! Bad news there's only 3 maybe 4 chapters left, but there will be many sequels.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I finished this at 1:00 am( it'll probably be grammar).**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Danny Phantom or PrismaColor colored pencils.**

"Half human? As in a part of him isn't a ghost." She asked in disbelief.

"Well that's what it normally means. Besides it's not like it matters his human half is probably an arsonist." Walker said smiling.

"Do you know anything? Hair color, eye color, a name?" She asked hoping for answers.

He looked at her for a second before answering. "Nope, nothin' at all. Now please exit my prison, unless you want a tour of a jail cell." He said.

She looked at him and turned. "Thanks for your help. Next time don't get an attitude or I'll fix it for you." She said and left. Walker just smiled and laughed to himself, oh this was going to be good.

She stepped out of the portal shaking the disgusting feeling of the ghost zone off of her. No one was in the lab and she didn't hear any noise so walked up and the stairs and slowly made her way out of the door. Once it closed behind her she breathed a sigh of relief and started walking home.

A headache started growing in her head and she felt lightheaded. She closed her eyes as she walked and felt her attitude change. Suddenly the pain she felt made her want to hit something. She grabbed a light pole and twisted it. There was an awful screeching noise as if the pole was screaming. Her eyes turned yellow and when she released the pole it was bent on an 80 degree angle. She staggered backward and put a hand to her forehead. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be able to do that, that was a man made object. She shook her head and walked on trying to forget about the awful grinding sound, thank heavens no one was around to see that.

There was only a mile or two left when she felt someone following her. She'd noticed him before but now she was sure he was after her. Her heart skipped a beat when he closed in on her. Mother nature was around her, the birds above were her eyes for a second when she saw him. A stranger, no one she knew, no good could come of this. That use of her powers had caused her to stop, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me." He said menacingly. No this wasn't an archenemy, it was a stupid mortal human.

"Get your hands off me." She said slowly.

"No, and your little puppies over here don't scare me." He said.

"Then I will." She told him, the dark sinister feeling pulsating through every word. Her eyes flashed yellow as she felt power run through her. Vines entangled his body as she lifted him by the collar and threw him on the ground. Her eyes were a creepy insane yellow and she looked down at him. Jinx and Spark stood over him teeth bared.

"Touch me again and I will do more than break bones." She said deadly and darkly. A storm brewed and lightening flashed threateningly overhead, she was ready to send a bolt through him and then realized what was going on. The storm stopped and her eyes softened. She swallowed the lump in her throat. What had happened to her? She stared for a few seconds and then raced home.

"This is not normal, something is wrong." She said to her dogs as they raced home.

"Really? I didn't notice that considering how you were ready to light him up like a Christmas tree!" She barked.

She was right, something was wrong. It was something she couldn't control. As long as she had dark intentions and nothing close to her prevented her from thinking or acting like that, she would slowly turn more malicious with every battle.

The moment she set foot in the house she grabbed pig told her cats to her meet her in the midnight room.

"What happened?" Pig asked while being bounced around in her hands.

"I'll explain later!" She said as she went into her room. She put pig on the floor as she went into the back of her closet. She took her necklace out form under her shirt and held it in her hands. She pushed clothes out of the way and told the few spiders she chat later.

A scarf hung on to her arm as she stuck one of the star's arms into a hole and twisted. A soft click could be heard and she put the necklace back on and under her shirt. She grabbed pig and pushed slowly on the wall.

She let an arm hang down as she walked up the steps ahead of her. She felt two cold wet noses push themselves into her hand and realized Jinx and Spiral had decided to come up with her. Good, she needed their help. As her hands slid up the crafted banister she traced a wooden wolf, horse, dragon, hawk. Every one detailed and crafted in it's own beauty.

The small staircase led to an intricately carved door, in which she pushed in and a small whirring noise was heard. It let her enter and she stepped into the room, the room only she(and her pets) knew about, the midnight room. It was called that for a reason, because as soon as the sun set, it was pitch black, but when she hung up the crystal objects her grandfather gave her they produced an eerie but beautiful show. It was a great place for her magic because this place was hers, it was where her inspiration lived.

She sat down and turned on a small light, it was almost five, dark but the moon hadn't risen.

"Ok, now that the mystic act is over why did you pull me away from a very tasty bowl of lettuce?" He asked, annoyed that his supper had been ruined. She sighed and told them everything. She could trust them. These were the animals given with the gift of understanding magic.

She finished and looked at their faces. Shocked, surprised, bored was basically written on them. Pig was angry.

"What! You dragged me up here to tell me that you are having an attitude problem? Your going crazy! You probably forgot to meditate or refill your magic." He said perturbed by her stupidity.

"Wait, it could be sssssomethingg elsssee. I've sssseeeen how dark magic workssss and she might have been corrupted." Capricorn her snake answered. He used to be a familiar for a dark witch so this was his specialty.

"Nonsense! The girl would forget her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders!" He said looking at Capricorn. "Did you meditate or refill your magic?" He asked.

"Uh….. no." She said looking at the floor.

"There see problem solved. Now what I think you should do is go outside with Jinx, Capricorn and Rook and sit under a tree and relax, meditate and refill your magic." He said. "I don't mean to yell, but Rook already ate so you could've taken her. Don't give me that face I still love you." He said and hopped on Spiral's back.

She sighed and looked at everyone, her bird and ferret had already left so she went back downstairs to do what she was told.

Once she had gotten outside she sat on the grass and tried to meditate. Honestly she hated it, and could never get into the swing of it so she just decided to put some magic back onto her. She stroked the grass and put her necklace into it. She placed a pale hand onto the star and felt a warm power rush through her.

She smiled, she loved that feeling. More than anyone else, she felt at home. Of course it was her power so of course she loved the feeling. Well now she had to at least try to meditate.

"In…..out……in……out…….this…….is boring…….really……..boring." She said out loud.

"Don't think. Clear your head." Rook said sitting in the grass her tail twitching from side to side. Capricorn lay in front of her feet and Jinx was on her stomach yawning. The peace was interrupted by her cell phone going off. She was happy her, animal babysitters weren't.

"Tellll him you'llll callll him back." Capricorn said.

"No!" She replied. "Hi Danny." She said into the phone.

"Hey, look I wanted to call and tell you that I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault, Sam was just overreacting. Don't worry, I'll fix things up with her, ok?" He said. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, you know I never meant for.." She started to say.

"Yeah I know, look I'll see you at school tomorrow and by then things should be fine." He said.

"Ok, thanks Danny, that made me feel so much better." She said and smiled though he couldn't see it.

Jinx and Rook just rolled their eyes and gave her a get-real look.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow, bye." He said and hung up.

"Bye." She said almost a little too lovesick.

"Ooooo Danny, I'm so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" Rook said in a high pitched tone. "Every time someone says his name you get soft and lovesick. Snap out of it." She said and headed back towards the house.

"C'mon, you're obviously getting nowhere meditating." Jinx said as she nodded toward the house. She smiled and went inside, happier than before.

**Danny's house**

Danny paced back and forth in his room passing his phone between his hands. Should he call Sam? Should he not call Sam? What could he do? So he called Tucker.

"Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Hey what's up?" He asked playing a computer game.

"I need help. See I spent the day with Breanne and then we went to my house and I……..kissed her…….and Sam saw." He said biting his lip.

"Dude you kissed her? Alright way to go Danny!" He said making a robot army blow up.

"No, not way to go Danny, more like stupid Danny. Sam saw!" He said.

"Oh. Well did you ask her why she wasn't ok with it?" he asked.

"Yeah her reply was " Fine Danny be that way, but not I'm not going to be here to fix your heart when she breaks it." Now I don't know what to do. Help me." He said now on his knees with his arms on his bed.

"Well maybe she thinks you'll replace her. Tell her that she's still important to you, that your still friends and no one can change that." He said.

"You know what, that's a good idea. That's really sensitive of you Tuck, I never knew you were so deep." Danny said.

"Well that's me, I'm sensitive. Oh cool, I just blew up this building and pieces of robots just flew everywhere." He said obviously very excited.

"Ok, I'll leave you to your gaming, bye." He said.

"Mhhmm." Tucker replied.

Danny hung up and called Sam, hoping she would at least pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered in a very depressed sounding tone.

"Sam, it's me Danny. Wait don't hang up, I want to tell you something." He said frantically.

"What? What could you possibly say to me?" She asked.

"Look just hear me out. I know it seems like I'm not spending as much time with you as I used to but I will. You're my best friend I've known you for more than 3 quarters of my life. No one, no other girl can say that. Our friendship will not be ruined. This is her first year of high school and she has to spend it in a new school. I want to make her feel welcome, like she's not alone. But when you yelled at me like that I didn't understand why, and know I do, so look I will never forget about you, understand?" He said hoping she would understand.

Sam was quiet for a little while, surprised and unsure at what to say.

"I was the one who acted like a jerk. It really wasn't my place to but in, but I let my emotions control me and he's trying to comfort me." She thought.

"Sam, are you still there?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm here. Danny I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to talk to you like that." She said laying on her bed hoping he wouldn't be angry.

"It's ok, you were just looking out for me. So are we ok?" He asked.

"Yeah we are. Listen I'll see in school tomorrow, I'm about to have dinner." She said hoping her mom wouldn't mind if she was a little late.

"Oh, ok see you later, bye." He said and sighed. Sam didn't hang up the phone, she just sighed and laid on her back on the bed.

Danny fell backwards on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Thank god that's over." He said and closed his eyes. "Now I have to survive day two." He groaned and put the pillow over his head.

Sam was happier than before. Danny still didn't want to be her girlfriend but at least their friendship was still in one piece. It was amazing what jealousy could do to a person.

**Ooo what's Vlad up to now?**

Vlad Masters was in Amity Park park sitting on a bench looking very cross. A man was coming toward him with a hand to his chest. It was the same man who was going to be lit up like a Christmas tree by our little troublemaker.

"Well? Is it working?" Vlad asked impatiently.

"It's working alright, she looked like she was ready to blow me to China." He said wincing.

"Perfect. I believe this is yours." Vlad said and nonchalantly handed him a roll of bills. The guy smiled and put it in his jacket.

"Nice doing business with you. I hope you will call upon me again." He said putting it in his jacket.

"We might. But tell anyone and you'll meet a fate worse than death. That I promise you." He warned him smiling a smile with evil written all over it.

"You can trust me." He said and walked away wincing with every step.

Vlad smiled and decided to take a walk around the park. Everything was going perfect, he was pulling the strings and if push comes to shove and something goes awry he could always defeat Danny himself, but where was the fun in that? Plus he'd be fighting Danny every day so this was much easier. Oh yes he could feel victory.

**The Next Day. **

Danny, Breanne and Sam all woke up 8 minutes before school was about to start.

"Aaaaaah I overslept, Mr. Lancer going's to kill me!" Danny screamed and went crazy around the house grabbing things.

**Sam's house**

"Oh crap, I overslept. Maybe someone can drive me." She sad and began frantically trying to get ready.

**Breanne's house**

"Oh my god I have 8 minutes to get to school. Mom! Where did you put the teleportation orb!" She shouted and tried to get ready.

**Danny's house**

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted and leapt into the air. Flying was always faster.

**Sam's house**

"I need a ride to school. Craig I know I hate it when you chauffer me around but you are the fastest driver. Can you drive me?" She asked.

"Ms. Manson I am employed by your father you don't have to ask. Let me guess drop you off and leave before the car can be seen." He said.

"Thank you!" She said and headed out to the car.

**Breanne's house**

"Bye mom! Ok 1, 2, 3." She said and a flash came after three. She landed in the middle of the same tree as before.

"Ouch. Why do I always land in trees? Aurora gets it perfectly and so does Wave Walker but I always land in trees. Ow ow ow ow my hair." She said trying to slide down the tree. Her hair got caught in the branches as she tried to slide down. When she finally got out of the tree her head was throbbing.

Danny was flying at top speed hoping to get to school. Of course he was flying to fast for his own good and spun out of control when he was trying to miss a bird. He also ended up running into a tree. After the spinning in his head slowed to a stopped he got out of the tree, but that was before the tree made sure every part of his body was scratched. He walked into school 15 seconds after Breanne.

"Stupid tree." He muttered to himself as he ran into Lancer's class.

Sam had gotten there before both of them thanks to Craig's stunt driver like driving style.

"Well Ms. Lameao I thought you would rub off on Mr. Fenton not the other way around. Please take your seats and pass your projects forward." Mr. Lancer said.

They took their seats and passed their projects up waiting for the blush on their cheeks to fade.

"Now would anyone care to discuss the music you had to do?" Mr. Lancer said as he looked out at everyone. "Anyone?" He asked.

"Ok fine. What if I wrote this on the board." He said hoping to spark a conversation.

Greenday Bites! And Hilary Duff Rocks! Was written on the board.

"What!" Sam and Breanne said simultaneously.

"Greenday is way better than Hilary Duff!" Sam screeched.

"They've been around longer than she has." Breanne added.

"See, discussion, being an active student. Now we need some debating sides. Breanne and Sam can be pro Greenday and Paulina and Star can be pro Hilary Duff.

"Greenday is poetic, and they know what it takes to be singers." Sam said.

"Well maybe but since when do guys wear eyeliner?" Paulina asked in a snotty.

"When they've put out more than one album." Breanne retorted.

"For your information she's put out 2." Paulina said.

"Oh excuse me compared to Greenday's 8." Breanne replied.

The rest of the class went on like that. You'd think that them fighting for the same cause would bring them together but Breanne and Sam still had a mutual dislike for each other. It grew even worse when they were in the their electives. A rumor was being spread like wildfire.

Breanne was in Italian when she overheard someone saying something that made her gasp and say "what?".

"Yeah didn't you hear? Danny Fenton and that new girl made out in his parents lab at like 1 am last night. Then Sam slapped him." The kid said having no idea that she was the new girl.

Danny was in art when heard a different variation of the truth.

"What!" He asked.

"Yeah there's a rumor going around you two made out in a library and then Sam threw a book at you." He said.

"Well it didn't happen like that." He said.

Sam also heard a variation of the truth in gym, possibly the closest one.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Danny and that new girl made out in his kitchen and then there was a fight or something. But now there like boyfriend and girlfriend." The girl said.

Needless to say when they met at lunch they had a lot to talk about.

**Lunch**

Sam sat down next to Tucker across from Danny and Breanne.

"Hey, apparently you and Danny are dating." She said looking at Breanne.

"Oh yes and you also threw a book at Danny." She said back.

"And suddenly we made out 12 hours later in my lab." Danny said.

"Wow you've been busy this past day." Tucker said eating a burger.

"They're just rumors, I mean the one closest to the truth is that I'm now a part of a couple but that didn't exactly happen." He said and ate his lunch.

"Maybe if we just ignore them they'll fade." Sam said.

"Hopefully." Breanne added.

Lunch soon ended and the 4 of them were now going to Social Studies along with Dash and Paulina. They were all separated from each other and Breanne had the honor of sitting in front of Dash, who was sitting next to Danny.

"Ok, now one of the most famous battles of the American Revolution took place earlier on in the war and brought a warning to the British. Anyone know who it is?" He asked.

Breanne was about to answer when a paper ball hit the back of her head. She turned around to see Danny trying to flick a paper football that was a note at her. She ducked and it bounced off the blackboard. He watched it and folded another one and aimed it at her. She caught this one and read it.

Hey do you want to come over on Wednesday?

She turned around and nodded. Sam and Tuck also turned around and nodded. The rest of the class went by smoothly and they left for the end of the day.

"You couldn't have asked me this later you had to hit me?" Breanne asked as they left.

"Well I wanted and answer now." He replied.

"Yeah is there a problem with that?" Sam asked sharply.

Taken back by the tone Breanne answered in her own snotty voice.

"Well yeah I don't think he should have risked the chance of getting in trouble." She said.

"Danny can worry about himself." Sam said. They narrowed their eyes at each other and walked in opposite directions. The temporary unity against the rumors was broken.

Danny sighed and walked home with Tucker.

"Girls." Tucker said as if it was the explanation for everything.

**4:00 pm that day**

Breanne was in the midnight room drawing. Besides writing if she like something she could draw it well enough, actually she drew people in action very well. She looked out the window and finished adding a trace of light gray to the ghost boy's hair. This was one of those rare days when her expensive Prismacolor pencils actually sharpened well. They worked beautifully but she could never sharpen them good enough. She smiled and put the paper to the side.

The blank sheets next to her were just calling her. She was itching to draw Danny so she obliged the artist in herself and picked it up. She grabbed a light pencil for his eyes and a charcoal one for his hair, maybe a medium for his face, but it didn't matter. She had just finished the outline of him when something hit her.

Her heat beat rapidly, no it couldn't be. She picked up the ghost boy's picture and Danny's and held them up so the light shined through them.

"Same hair style, same build, same height, same voice. Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom!" She screamed.

**Ok, what did you think? Tell me by reviewing. Oh and for you artists out there PrismaColor colored pencils are the best pencils out there, I love them. Now I gave you a super long chapter and I'm trying to get my other two stories up and to finish my other one. Yeah I know a lot, but I can't help it.**


	9. Captured

**Hello! Thanks to everyone reviewing! They made me smile and thanks for the suggestions but I plan out my stories ahead of time! Thank you anyway though Samantha-Girl Scout, your idea was really good, I would have used it if I didn't already have a plan. Yes I saw the episode Flirting with Disaster and no it will not have an affect on this story, Valerie wasn't in it to begin with so I plan to stick with my plan. Oh and just so you know all of the plants I mention are actual plants. Azra microphylla is a white chocolate smelling tree from Chile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else famous in this fic.**

"No, it can't be." She said and put the papers down in disbelief. She was internally struggling with herself to accept this fact when Vlad Plasmius phased through the ceiling.

She looked up in surprise and automatically got into a fighting mode.

"Oh please, don't even think about. Stop! And freeze while your at it." He commanded. She looked at him as if to say yeah right but her expression turned to surprise when she realized she couldn't move.

"Excellent the curse has been on long enough to control body movement. Well I'm glad to see it's been spreading quickly." He said and floated around the movie an evil smile on his face.

"What did you-" She started to say.

"No questions my dear please be quiet, as in no talking." He said. A small hmmph came her mouth instead of the words she wanted to say. She gave him an angry look that would have sent any human running away with nightmares.

"Really? Did you think that would scare me? Anyway I came here to see if I could stop you. I should have figured you're smarter than half the idiots in this stupid city but I didn't. So now I have to fix this mistake myself." He said and walked around the room picking up some her personal objects and fiddling with them.

"You are a huge part of my plan and I can't have you figuring out his alter ego. Trust me I would much have you emotionally ripping yourself apart to accept the boy, but it doesn't fit in, not yet anyway. There will be enough pain and suffering later but for now we need to fix this." He said.

She looked at him with complete hatred, if she could move there wouldn't be a piece of him big enough to see with a microscope.

"The curse has been on longer than a few days and you have had excellent progress so it should cover mental thoughts by now. You are going to forget that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, you have no clue that they are the same person and my visit here was to…fight you, for your necklace. You know nothing about the spell I put on you." He said looking straight at her.

Suddenly her vision was cloudy, she felt like falling over and she had a weightless feeling to her and then she passed out.

"And just to make sure she doesn't figure it out again I'll be taking these." He said as he scooped up the sketches.

The next thing she remembered was feeling her cat's whisker's on her face.

"Wake up. Hello are you in there? Get up now!" Rook screeched.

"Owww don't yell I'm up." She said putting a hand to her forehead.

"Well I'm glad to sleeping beauty is up. We tried everything and you wouldn't stir. We were ready to call Danny and have him kiss you to see if you'd open your eyes." She said looking at her. She jumped off of her stomach and watched her slowly pick herself up.

"Haha very funny." She said sarcastically. "Wow, I feel like I've been squished." She said, moving herself into a sitting position.

"Really? What's the last thing you remember?" Rook asked a little concerned.

"That ghost from before, he came back and tried to steal something…….I think it was my necklace." She said fingering the star around her neck

"Well it's still on your neck and nothing looks ruined so I guess it's fine. Come on your needed downstairs." She said and left.

Breanne got up and made her way down the stairs holding on to the railing for dear life. She stepped out of her closet the lightheaded feeling slowly fading away. She walked into the kitchen to see her mom and her family mixing every kind of potion.

"Rook said I was needed." She said to them unsure of what for.

"Oh yes we really need it. The council called and wanted more healing, liquefying combustion, morphing, growing and melting potions along with 3 others that only you and I can do." Her mom said. Because the air in the fall months was normally crisper and cleaner, it was the best time for mixing potions. The council did their yearly check and stock which caused her mother and 3 other healers to be incredibly busy making thousands of them for over the 21 hundred magical creatures in the realm.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Well your sister and your father are helping me with potions for the humans, but the other doubled order was needed for animals." She said measuring some tye dye liquid.

"Animals?" Breanne questioned as she went to the cupboard to get some beakers.

"Yes. Apparently unicorns, griffins, every type of dragon even Cerberus and the Kraken needed some help this year. No one knows why but they say mother nature and father time must be taking a fit." She said. "And you're the only one left who could help with this, there are minors working with others but ever since Ty left you've been doing twice the work."

Breanne's face saddened as she remembered Ty. She shoved the thought off and got to work.

"Ok, Tom and Jon we're going to work with dragons first, so this is what we need." She said giving them a list.

"We don't have any Dragon Arum." Tom said.

"Go up in my room, there should be some in the window box." She said adding some living stones plant to a potion. He vanished up the stairs and a ripping noise was heard.

"I didn't know what was what so I brought the whole box down." He said placing the huge box on the counter.

"This is going to be a long day." She said.

The dragons, griffins and every other potion went fine until they came to mythical equestrians.

"Ok Tom slowly add Bronze funnel seeds and Jon you have to Wolfsbane, I can't touch that." She said backing away slowly.

"Right, hey we still need bone healing for winged horses." Jon said.

"Ok I'll get the carrion flower." Breanne said reaching in the cupboard. The swinging of the door caused a vile on the counter to fall over scaring Tom who dropped 4 vials on the floor. The reaction caused them to bubble and smoke. The smoke swirled in the room and the plants that were mixed caused Breanne to cough. She felt weak and couldn't hold herself up anymore.

When the smoke cleared she was trying to hold herself up by leaning on the counter.

"What fell?" She choked out.

"I don't know Jon's checking right now." Tom said bending down to help her.

Jon came in with another odd looking liquid and gave it to her.

"Listen go up to your room and take it easy." He said gravely.

"Why? What spilled?" She asked more fiercely this time.

"The Passiflora, Azra microphylla, Wolfsbane and Cinnamon. The combination of the smells should have knocked you out, the Wolfsbane, Cinnamon and Azra are dangerous to your magic type." He said as she drank it.

"Well duh I think I know that!" She yelled.

"Look just relax upstairs." Tom said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled and went into the living room.

She sat on the couch and closed her eyes.

"I need to take a walk." She thought. Her attitude got meaner and every passing moment made her want to hit something. By the time she had walked past Danny's house her fury had simmered down to a headache. She decided to sit down on a bench and take a breather.

Danny was inside his bedroom talking to Sam. She needed to tell him something important, something to Danny Phantom's advantage.

"Hey Danny listen I was reading that book from the library and I found some weaknesses that might help you." She said with the book on her lap.

"Really? Thanks Sam, I don't know what I'd do without you." He said. Sam blushed and smiled.

"It says if you cut her off from nature or hold her somewhere she can't get in touch with dirt or grass or outside or something like that, then she'll be greatly weakened." She said flipping the pages rapidly looking for the ones she'd marked.

"Like my basement?" He asked curiously.

"I guess so. If you catch her what do you plan on doing with her?" She asked curios at his answer. She herself could think up a few cruel and unusual things she'd do to the girl who'd caused Danny so much worry and pain.

"I don't know. I can't toss her into the ghost zone, maybe Jazz will have an idea." He said.

"Hmmm, do you have any wolfsbane, cinnamon or Azra michrophylla?" She asked scanning the pages.

"No?... Why?" He asked curious.

"Because if you had them you could kill her." She said flatly.

"Sam!" He yelled.

"What?" She said

"I don't want to kill her, I'm a ghost capturer not a killer." He said.

"Well some enemies are too strong to be contained, besides how do you think you're going to get rid of Vlad?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I try not to think about that." He said laying down on his pillow.

"Ok fine, we'll leave that one alone. But there is something you can do. She should have like a necklace or a bracelet or a charm or something. It holds her power, if you get that away from her and say "Etino fa enchantrea" you take her power away from her." Sam said.

"Ok, but how do I get it off of her neck?" He asked.

"That is up to you." She said.

"Oh great. It's never easy." He said.

"Of course not it's your life isn't it?" She said sarcastically.

"Too true, alright I'll see in 2 days." He said absent mindedly looking out the window.

"Danny, I'll see you in school tomorrow." She said smiling at his absent mindedness.

"Oh right. Ok I'm going to do my homework." He said taking out his book.

"Well I'll leave you to do your homework." She said.

"Bye." They said simultaneously.

He ended his conversation with Sam and 2 minutes later when 2 obnoxious little ghosts came into his room, pulled his hair and flew out of his window. They didn't care about Vlad's warning, Vlad would have to catch them first before he could do anything, so teasing Danny was a fun way to pass time.

Aggravated, Danny went ghost and chased after them. After winding through alley's and streets he caught them by their little ghostly hands.

"Do you promise to not bother people anymore." He said in a fatherly sounding voice.

"Yes Mr. Phantom sir." Said the little boy his baseball cap almost falling off of his head

"We promise." The little girl said ending her brother's sentence. They were adorable when they weren't causing trouble and he had a soft spot for them. Danny smiled and let them go feeling happy. As he watched them go he realized he that maybe one day he would seriously consider having kids. Content with himself he started back home not realizing Breanne was sitting a block away from his house. She noticed him and let her disguise down (she didn't need to transform because of the spell in the earlier chapter)

Danny was flying home when an eerie feeling washed over him. He felt like he was being watched. As an instinct he turned around and saw her, and her yellow eyes.

"Uh oh here we go again." He thought to himself. He flew toward her so they were 7 feet apart.

"Scared?" She asked coldly.

"Me? No." He said clearly lying.

"We'll see." She said and smiled. She also leaned back a little and relaxed a tiny bit. Her experiences consisted of a lot including being flipped, hit, spun, kicked and every way shape or form of her hitting the floor. The reason was because she made the first move.

Do not make the first move.

So of course that's what Danny did. He leapt into the air above her and fired.

"Hey we're in a city, that means you can't use your powers." He said and circled above her.

She ducked and raised her hands. They were glowing a faint blue.

"It may be harder to work them but I can still use them!" She shouted as the pavement groaned and creaked. Vines shot up and grabbed an off guard Danny. They were dragging him down when he blasted free and fell to the ground. He immediately picked himself up and dodged the fireballs she was throwing at him. He went intangible just as one went right through his heart.

"That was a little too close for comfort." He thought.

He fired back with an ectoplasmic ray that cut her shoulder, to any Danny Phantom fan you could tell he was getting stronger, than his first fight.

She clutched her shoulder and winced. She took her hand away and let it fall freely against her side. The earth shook as she concentrated on him and under his feet it split in two. She shakily pushed a strand of brown hair as Danny fell into the crack. He felt the stable earth underneath him vanish and it took him a couple of seconds to realize he was falling.

He went intangible and realized she would be standing over the whole waiting for him so he went intangible and came up next to a tree. She figured that trick out almost a second too late He was about to fire he heard the splintering of wood and felt his skin being jabbed. The tree was wrapping him up and he felt the branches trying to force their way through him.

His arms pinned to his side he flipped his palms backwards and fired into the tree. It groaned as he felt the bark breaking and he was let loose. He looked her way and dodged two more fireballs, but one hit him, it burned through the shoulder of his suit before he could extinguish it. When it was out he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. He rubbed it and dodged more of her attacks.

A quick look in back of him made him realize she was pushing him into the park.

"I can't let her go in there." He thought.

He flew right toward trying to lead her away from the park. She took the bait and turned into a cheetah as she raced after him. He was a good distance away from the park when he felt claws rake into his back. Surprised by the pain he dropped and hit the pavement. She lost her footing and skidded back, losing her cheetah form. Her jeans met pavement as they were being worn down by friction. They both laid on the ground for a while waiting for the pain to pass. Danny got up first feeling small drops of blood form on his back. She got up next letting her head stop spinning and barely steadying herself. They both stood there, both in pain, both loathing each other and both too stubborn to give up.

"I hope you've had your rabies shots." He said, trying to take the seriousness out of the battle. It worked a little.

"No, I haven't visited my vet yet." She said and smiled. There was an awkward silence as they stood there trying to catch there breath, then Danny disappeared. She looked around in confusion and waited.

"Come out come out wherever you are." She said. Danny was beside her trying to grab the necklace from her neck. She closed her eyes and listened. She stuck her arm out and grabbed Danny by the neck forcing him onto the ground.

"Don't breathe so loudly next time." She told him taking her hand off of his neck and waiting for the fire in her palm to grow.

"I'll remember that." He said and phased through the pavement. She looked around in confusion.

"Intangibility, I keep forgetting about that." She said and scanned the area, mentally slapping herself. Out of nowhere she hit the ground as she felt a pain in her back come from nowhere. Danny was behind her his fist still smoking green from the ectoplasmic blast that had been fired from it.

She pushed herself up and grabbed Danny's wrist before he fire another one. He grabbed her wrist and they both tried to flip each other, causing them both to fall.

"You know you're more powerful than you look." He said picking himself up.

"You too, who knew that cute face could be so dangerous." She said and pushed herself up. He was surprised by the comment and didn't notice the vines wrapping around him, these he couldn't split like the tree. They held him still and he felt a little light headed form the pressure on him.

She walked over to him, hurt just as much as him but much happier.

"I really meant that you know, you are cute." She told him smiling. Her smile faded though as he looked at her with a look in his eye, of sadness, remorse and something else, it made her heart ache. She'd seen that look before, she never wanted to see it again and here it was, but who had she seen it on? Suddenly her head throbbed, it felt like someone was trying to crack her skull in half. She backed away from Danny falling to the ground as pictures swirled in her head.

Danny took advantage of this as the loss of her concentration caused the vines to loosen themselves. He knew she wouldn't be on the ground for long, so from where he was he inhaled and opened his mouth as if to scream, just as her headache was subsiding.

She didn't know what hit her. She was thrown back by the force of it and she landed on the sidewalk. The eerie sound faded as she closed her eyes, she had just got a taste of the ghostly wail. Her body ached, but it also felt like jello, a liquefied shaky feeling and she knew that as hard as she tried she couldn't get up.

Danny put a hand to his head to try to steady himself, he didn't return to human because he didn't use more than 7 seconds of the ghostly wail. He was shaky and as he walked over he realized he had finally beaten her at her own game. Now he had one problem, what was he going to do now?

He looked down the street, not that far to his house maybe he could carry her into his basement and have Sam and Tuck help him brainstorm on ideas. He walked over to her and picked her up. She looked kind of peaceful when she wasn't trying to blow his head off.

She was still breathing, so he knew he didn't kill her. He looked around at their fighting arena. The street was torn up, things had been shattered and were still smoking. Somewhere something groaned and fell with a crash of glass as a car alarm went off. He didn't want to look anymore, they had caused more damage than he thought. He winced with pain as he went into his house. With the little power he had left, he went intangible and phased through the floor to the lab. Luckily no one was down there so he placed her in the right corner of the room. There were this electrical like cage invention that his dad had made that ended up shocking anything living if was used for more than 8 hours so it was deemed a failure. He dragged it out and set it up around her. He knew the effect the ghostly wail had, and if it had hurt his older self she wasn't going to wake up while he was setting it up or in the next hour.

He called Sam and Tuck to see if they could come over Sam was in the shower and she'd be over in 10 minutes and Tuck was at the store so he'd be there in 15 minutes. So he was left alone with her for 10 minutes, shouldn't be that hard, she was unconscious. He had just hung up the phone when he turned around to see her sitting up somewhat awake. He head and backed were leaning against the wall and her eyes were closed.

"You're awake?" He asked in disbelief.

She opened her eye slightly and looked at him. She smiled and lifted her head off the wall. "You know there's a very good sarcastic comeback to that stupid question but I'm too tired to insult you." She said.

She looked at him as she tried to figure out what had caused her to get that tear-your-skull-in-half-feeling. Then it hit her, that look in Danny Phantom's eye had triggered something in her subconscious, and because she was in her magic stage it hurt. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom had that same look, not to mention, voice and height. The same ghost she was trying to hunt down was the same boy who she had a crush on. Oh the irony.

**A/N: The pain was obviously caused by her subconscious overwhelming the curse.** **Sorry just thought I'd clear that up. And if your wondering she still doesn't know about Vlad's spell. Ok I'll leave you to your reading. **

Now fully depressed she sighed and started to try to heal some of the cuts on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be awake, I used the ghostly wail on you." He said looking at her.

"So that's what thing was. Well I'll tell you what it packs one heck of a punch, I didn't know what hit me." She told him. "Are you going to let me go?"

He turned around to look at her. "That's funny, I'm going to let the crazy, psychopathic witch who tried to kill me go free. In other words, not a chance." He told her. "The only reason your still here is because I don't know what to do with you."

She looked around, she was in his basement, with every doorway to fresh air sealed up, even the door was closed. He obviously knew what he was doing.

"Why are you after me anyway?" He asked grabbing a chair and sitting down.

She merely avoided the question with a comment. "You know I can see your struggling to keep yourself in ghost mode, you can turn into your human form if you want." She said looking straight at him.

"How do you know about that?" He asked hurriedly.

"First of all calm down, it's not like it's a secret, well not in the ghost zone. Second I know a lot about you." She said trying to keep him from freaking out.

"Like what?" He asked suspicious of what she knew.

"I know about as much as Walker." She answered leaving it up to him to decide what she knew. "You can turn back into a human, I can't really do much to you."

He eyed her and after a couple of seconds changed back into Danny Fenton.

"There, was that so hard." She said. "You probably feel better."

"Yeah I do and it's not like you can come after me, I mean I have your necklace." He told her tying to convince himself he made the right choice. Upon hearing the words she bolted upright and searched her neck for it. She looked up to see Danny swinging it gently in his hands.

"You took my necklace?" She asked frantically. Just then Sam walked through he basement door.

"My mom said you called what's………….." She said trailing off as she looked into the electric cage. "You caught her! You did it, I knew you could! Way to go Danny." She hugged him and smiled.

She turned away from Danny and went up to the cage. "Serves you right. How could you hurt him?" She asked.

"Trust me, I plan on leaving Danny Phantom alone." She told her. Her tone grew increasingly sad as the realization of what she had done hit her. "Look can I have my necklace back, it's really important." She asked him trying to make him realize what it meant.

"No, with it who knows what you'd do to me or this town." He said.

"You don't understand, it keeps my powers in check, it-"

"Will you die?" He asked cutting her off.

"What?"

"You heard me, will you die?" He asked again.

"Well no bu-"

"Then your not getting it back." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. She sighed and slumped back. If he did anything to the necklace every time she goes near it, her illusion will fade leaving him to know she's the enemy who had been haunting him. Why did she let pig talk her into using that spell?

Now she was getting panicked. She had about a quarter of her magic left at her use and she was trapped.

Tucker was Danny's nightmare and the answer to her prayers. He came down loaded with all sorts of technical stuff.

"Hey Danny look at all of the cool stuff I got." He said shoving all sorts of electrical equipment in his face. He finally turned around and noticed the cage. "Hey you caught her. Dude that's awesome, can she talk?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Of course I can talk moron. Besides English I can speak Spanish, Italian and I can read Latin." She told him.

"Oh." Was Tucker's reply. Danny and Sam began discussing what they could do while Tucker stuck around to ask questions and be annoying.

"You don't look dangerous, how long did it take Danny to defeat you?" He asked.

"None of your business." She said her tone breeching on pissed off.

"Touchy subject I see. Why, is he the first one who's ever defeated you?" He asked smiling. She looked at him narrowing her eyes at him. He was getting really annoying really fast.

"No. I just didn't expect this." She said. She liked Tucker, he was a good friend, he just didn't know when to back off.

"Oh well you know-" He started to say.

"Look, keep talking and I'll turn you into a rat." She said perturbed.

"You're in there, you can't do anything to me." He said defiantly.

"It's an electric cage not a magic stopping cage." She said walking to him. "Do you feel lucky." She smiled that lovely demonic smile. Tucker backed away and started talking to Danny.

"Hey Danny can I show you the stuff I got?" He said holding his armload of electronics.

"Sure." He said still preoccupied with his conversation with Sam.

"Cool, I just need to plug a few things in." He said and started plugging in his PDA along with a portable DVD player, a Gameboy micro and all sorts of various objects.

The lights flickered and Danny realized what Tuck was doing.

"Tuck no! You're going to overload it and blow out the-". The lights went out, and so did the electrical cage.

"Oops." Tuck said from the corner. Upon seeing the lights go out she knew this was her chance to escape, she turned into a bat and high-tailed it out of there.

"Danny, the cage!" Sam screamed from somewhere.

"Tuck you fix this, I'll be right back." He said and transformed. He flew outside and looked around. Nothing. He checked every corner, every alley. When the realization that she probably turned into a bird or a bat and flew as far away as possible hit him, he gave up. He flew back to his house, greeted by Sam and Tuck.

"She's gone." He said walking through the doorway.

"Danny I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I thought the lab had backup power." He said leading him to the kitchen table to sit down.

"It's ok, I'm just nervous now. What if she comes back for revenge like they all do. I can't be with you guys in case she decides to take it out on you." He said looking at Sam.

"Danny, it's ok I can take care of myself, besides you have her necklace." She said putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

He smiled a little bit. "Hey do you guys want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure." They replied simultaneously. Then they headed off to the living room to try to forget everything that happened.

Tom was in his room reading when a bat flew through his open window and downstairs through his door. He didn't flinch or freak he merely got annoyed.

"Breanne and her stupid animals, now it's bats. I hate bats." He said as he flipped the page. "Hey B, keep the flying rodents out of my room!" He yelled. He didn't expect an answer he just wanted to tell her.

The flying rodent flew right into her room and changed back. Her pets had covered for her by making it seem she had come back form her walk an hour ago with a holograph simulator she had been given as a present. The second she actually walked through the door they all flooded in to see if she was ok.

Shouts of "Where were you", "Are you ok" and "What happened" filled the room. She looked at them and told them everything. She expected them to yell at her but they didn't.

Every girl there comforted her.

"You poor thing, your heart must be broken." Rook said.

"It's ok, you must feel so depressed." Jinx commented.

"So Danny's that horrible ghost boy? Well maybe if you talk to him you can straighten it out." Paws her white cat said.

"Don't worry about it, everything will straighten itself out." Her bird added. When the rest of them were done comforting her the boys told her what was on their minds.

"What is wrong with you?" Spiral barked.

"Your NECKLACE! You need that!" Pig yelled.

"Are you insane, that's your power." Spark said.

"What are you going to do now that you are helplessss." Capricorn demanded.

She sighed, she knew they were right. She just didn't know what to do now.

"Look I can still hold a small amount of magic within me." She said.

"The tesst issss sssstill monthssss away. You are not allowed to hold all of your magic within you now." Capricorn told her.

"He's exactly right, your test to see if you are responsible enough with your power isn't an option. In the meantime you can't hold more than a quarter yourself. Now what do you plan to do if he comes back for revenge or something?" Pig said.

"He seems very passive most of the time, he didn't want to fight. I'll leave him alone and he leaves me alone." She said.

They didn't have an answer to that.

"Fine. Now you look more hurt than you feel, we'll bring up some Tylenol and maybe a healing balm or two." He said. He walked up to her and put his furry nose on her leg.

"You don't know what you're doing to me. I love you though, like a daughter. It's just hard trying to keep track of you." He told her and crawled onto spiral's back.

Ten minutes later they came back up and she tried to relax. She was laying at the foot of her queen sized bed watching TV with her cats curled up next to her, her dogs beside her. A ferret, a rabbit, a hamster and a guinea pig in her arms, and birds and snakes on her ceiling fan. She was healed, physically and mentally and a little happier but internally she wouldn't be ok with what she had learned until she talked with Danny.

It made her feel guilty that she knew his secret and he didn't know hers. But on Wednesday everything would straighten out.

**With Vlad**

Vlad thought everything was going well. He'd check up on them on Wednesday and on Friday he'd close the trap door on Danny. Yes everything was going perfectly, maybe he would treat himself. Maybe buy a hotel or a restaurant. He would have love to flown to California maybe talk to some stars or to New York to persuade that other stuffy billionaire he meant business. Yes New York sounded good, he just needed to be back by Wednesday. Who was he kidding? He's Vlad Masters he could do whatever he wanted.

He smiled as he picked up the phone. What could happen in 2 days?

**Ok what did you think? There's only maybe 2 chapters left, I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review! I love your reviews. **


	10. The Turning Point

**Hello! Anyway I worked a while on this one and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or GreenDay or any music or anything famous.**

**ATTENTION: To all of you Danny fans he is being CANCELED after episode 53! Butch Hartman said it himself! Here's an address to write letters, and if you want go to under the News form Butch, interesting yet not so good news topic. To all of the writers reading this tell people in your writing, if you draw tell people on your fanart accounts, spread the word and the address! We have 18 episodes left. We have a chance!**

**Address: Nickelodeon 1515 Broadway New York, New York, 10036. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to do this becasue this is a public adress, so many other people know it.**

**Now on with the story! **

Danny walked into school more sore than he expected to be. It wasn't a shooting pain, more of a dull ache that throbbed when he moved. He met Tuck and Sam at his locker and they walked to class.

Breanne walked into school hurting also. The damage wasn't as bad as it felt, but it was more the fact that the pain carried over to their human sides that cause both of them concern.

The normal pressures of school life, pushed the thoughts to the back of their heads, until Mr. Lancer's class, where it was so boring, kids were counting the ceiling panels.

"Ok, today we're studying the underlying message in Shakespeare." Mr. Lancer droned on.

Several kids were drooling and sleeping including Tucker. Danny was absentmindedly drawing and Sam and Breanne were trying to recline in their uncomfortable chairs. Sam listened to the rain beat against the window she felt bad for any poor creature who was caught out there. Suddenly a brown wet and furry streak darted into the room.

"What the?" Sam said softly. The streak disappeared and she rubbed her eyes, she was seeing things. Lancer was driving her crazy.

Breanne knew where the streak was it was under her foot drying off, when it was dry it climbed up the outside of her leg and sat on her lap until it jumped into her sleeve.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. It curled up in a ball and answered.

"Something very bad is coming. I can feel it, it's not good, not in the least." He said.

"Couldn't it wait, I mean chipmunks aren't normally allowed in class." She said. Flicker stuck it's head out of her sleeve and gave her an unhappy look.

"I came here to tell you to watch your back, everyone feels something coming." He explained.

"Fine, I'll be careful, but any details you can give me would be nice." She told him.

"I can't give you any, but Twitch is coming to give you more." He said.

"Twitch is coming!" She said in a high almost screaming whisper. "He's a squirrel! Your small you can slip in unnoticed but Twitch isn't he-" She was cut off by a high pitched shriek.

"It's a rat!" Paulina screamed. All of the girls except Sam began screaming and running. Tucker jolted awake his glasses crooked.

"My PDA! He screamed randomly, then he rubbed his eyes and stayed next to Danny as the squirrel raced around the room. The guys looked around to find it for who knows what.

"Where is it, maybe we can catch it!" Dash screamed.

"Children calm down, it's a squirrel. I'll just ask for the janitor." Mr. Lancer said as the girls shoved themselves into a corner.

Danny and his friends were stuck in the opposite corner of the room, where the window Twitch got in from. Speaking of Twitch the poor little guy was scared out of his mind. He was running in circles on the floor.

"Danny, don't do anything. Children do not go near the wild animal." Mr. Lancer warned.

"Twitch." Breanne whispered. Luckily everyone was watching the spastic squirrel on the floor. It was no use, he couldn't hear her, he was too scared. She sighed and looked at the poor squirrel, she hated doing this. She bent down and put her hand and closed her eyes. Everyone noticed her do this.

To the naked eye, it looked like she was just closing her eyes. But if Danny was paying attention he would see a tiny web of light blue strands reaching out toward the terrified creature.

"Twitch! Stop!" He heard inside his head. He stopped and looked around. He located the owner of the voice and relaxed.

"Go outside and meet me later." She told him softly telepathically. He looked at her nodded and jumped onto a desk and out the window. Sam looked at her in wonder.

"How did she do that?" She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lancer.

"Ok everybody grab your stuff and go to the next class, apparently the squirrel was just here for a visit." He said as he flooded kids out of his room. Lunch was up next and everyone was happy for that. Sam though was suspicious, and she had every reason to be. That squirrel did leap out on it's own, Danny's amazing new friend had something to do with it.

They grabbed their lunches and sat down trying to ignore the "squirrel whisperer" comments. But an annoyance in the form of Dash came up to them.

"So Fenton I heard you and the animal freak over here are dating." He said. Sam choked on her water, as Danny turned around to look at him.

"No, we're not, she was new to the school I just helped her out." He argued.

Dash smiled at him. "Sure, then why were both of you late to class and covered in leaves and twigs?" Dash asked. They looked at each other, what could they say. Neither of them could tell him what really happened. What could they say, I flew into it on my way to school and I accidentally transported into it by mistake? So they lied, badly, but they lied.

"The wind made my hat fly into the bushes and I had to go get it." She said

"And I uh fell into a bush." He said uncertain. This made Dash laugh hysterically.

"Yeah alright Fenton whatever you say." Dash said and walked away. Both of them were blushing, and Tucker was laughing. Sam didn't know what to think, was Danny lying to her? She got a scowl on her face and decided she needed to talk to him. But the chance never came, with no electives together that day they couldn't talk.

This only made matters worse by letting Sam think to herself about the issue without getting the proper story. The actions Danny had done led her to think that he might be lying, and by the time school ended the homework and forgotten projects had pushed this thought back.

Danny wished for the rest of the day he could stay invisible. In class he and his newly appointed girlfriend were the only thing people could talk about. If he learned anything that day it was that rumors were not fun. In Home Ec two girls behind him starting giggling every time they looked at him. He groaned and slunk into his chair, oh the torture.

His "girlfriend" got the same thing. Everyone was staring at her and talking about her. This normally wouldn't bother her but everyone there was talking about her except her. When two guys smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up she blushed and hid behind her Art folder. "Get me out of here" was the only thought that crossed her mind.

When the bell rang two streaks could be seen bursting out of two classrooms. Before anyone could say "bye" both of them were out of there. Sam was now in a pissed off mood and decided to go home and write some dark poetry and listen to Greenday.

Tuck decided that this was one thing he couldn't fix so he decided to play videogames until his eyeballs fell out of his head.

Danny rushed into his house threw his back pack in a corner in his room and jumped on his bed. He put his head on his pillow and wished time would stop for a minute, just a minute so he could catch his breath and think. It didn't and as far he knew time-control wasn't one of his powers yet. He rolled over and pressed his CD player on.

He skipped to track number 7 and closed his eyes as one of the few soft songs GreenDay played floated through the room.

_This sensation's overwhelming _

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing,_

_So give me Novocain,_

_Oh Novacain!_

He loved this song, you could just melt in with it. It was true too, sometimes he just wanted everything to be numb, to not matter, to stop. There had been plenty of fights he had been in where he didn't want to feel a thing, that he wanted things to end. But somehow Danny Phantom pulled through and it made him wonder. What would happen if he didn't pull through, if Vlad caught him. He shivered a little, that will hopefully never happen. If it did though he'd rather have it happen to him than the innocent.

Great now he was thinking of a grim future, maybe he should play some video games.

Sam was listening to track 2 of the same CD. It was her personal healing song, whenever she was hurt or angry this song always helped. Also the fact that her mother did not approve of the song Jesus of Suburbia was also a major bonus..

_Dearly Beloved are you listening?_

_I can't remember a word that you were saying,_

_Are we demented or am I disturbed?_

_The space that's in between insane and insecure,_

_Oh therapy can you please fill the void?_

Sam sang along with it. How did something as depressing as this never fail to make her smile? She didn't know but she didn't care.

Breanne did the same exact thing, she came into her room and blasted _Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known,_

_Don't know where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone,_

_I walk this empty on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

This was her song, it never failed to cure of writer's block or to help her out when she was trying to draw. It soothed her now, though the reason evaded her. It was a depressing, dark and moody song yet it always helped her aching soul when the need aroused. She dug her face into her pillow and sighed, she had finished all of her homework in a rare free period. Maybe she would take a nap, that always made her feel good. She stretched out and fell asleep on top of her comforter.

Danny finished his homework and tried to ignore what happened today by doing some training. Sam was on the computer, checking out some magic websites, doing some research on how to tell if someone is a witch or not. She spent the night doing that, and by the time 11:30 rolled around she had gotten a lot of evidence but she didn't register any of it, she was too tired, she fell asleep at her computer.

The next day was Wednesday, and no one could wait for it to end. Math dragged on, and Social Studies was more boring than ever. English wasn't bad, they got their projects back although they had no time to compare grades, but their would be enough time to talk about that at Danny's house.

"Hey Danny haven't seen you around, I barely get time to talk to you anymore." She said.

"Me too." Sam added, with a yawn. Danny noticed.

"You look tired, did you sleep last night?" He asked.

"A little, I was doing some research." She said.

"Hey guys, is it just me or does it seem like today will never end?" Tuck asked

"Yes, I'm still dreading gym class." Danny said.

"Guys we have 2 minutes to get to class, so we'd better stop talking and get going." Tucker said.

They finished their electives and at their free period Sam took out her research. She looked it over and tried to think if anyone they knew was the witch.

During her researching she realized that she knew who it was, it was at the tip of her tongue, she just couldn't figure it out. The bell rang to end the day and she along with every other person in the school raced to their lockers. Wednesday was over, only 2 more days until the weekend. She stuffed her fuzzy purple bat backpack with papers and left, getting to Danny's house faster than Danny.

She assumed it was because of a ghost attack, then Danny walked in with the only person to ever beat Paulina off of Sam's hate list. Tucker walked in right behind them. Sam glared at her, and she got an innocent look in return. Sam grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the other side of the kitchen.

"Do you have the necklace with you?" She asked.

"Yeah it's in my pocket." He replied taking it out. He handed it to her and she lifted it up by the chain. Before she had a chance to do anything though Danny put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Sam, can we put Danny Phantom's problems aside for today?" He asked. Sam's heart raced a little bit. What could she say to those pleading blue eyes?

"Sure Danny, I'll put it on the backburner for now." She said softly.

His eyes softened and he smiled. "Thanks Sam, it means a lot to me. For once I don't want to think about what could happen." He told her. He sat down next to Tuck. Sam stood there the necklace still in her grasp, she closed her eyes and went back to the table to sit across from Tuck and Danny.

"Ok so we all got our projects back. What did you guys get?" Danny asked

"88." Tuck said.

"97." Sam added.

"94." Danny and Breanne said at the same time.

Sam rolled her eyes as they smiled at each other.

Tuck was flipping through the pages comparing his and Danny's papers.

"How come we all have different answers?" He asked

"Because we all had different songs." Sam said.

"No, you and Breanne basically had the same songs and she got a 94." He said. "Oh wait there's comments on the back."

They all flipped their papers over and scanned the comments.

"Your paper was very well written, you wrote beautifully, except for a few grammar and spelling mistakes you did an excellent job." Sam read aloud.

"An excellent job but you needed to write more creatively." Tuck read.

" Wonderful writing, you should write like this in class. Excellent drawing also." Danny said.

"There-" She started to say but was cut off.

"Who's hungry, because I am so thirsty." Sam said. Danny shot Sam a look and she smiled in return.

"I am." Tuck and Breanne said grabbing a soda from the fridge. "Grab me one." Danny shouted.

"Can do." Tuck replied throwing him a coke. Danny caught and leaned back to the counter and turned on the radio. He leaned back too far and slipped out of his chair as he turned on the radio. _Pump It_ by the Black eyed Peas was playing.

"I love this song. It's so high energy." Danny said. Breanne and Sam started singing during the middle of the song. They didn't sound bad, their voices contrasted very well and soon Danny started singing. Both of them stopped suddenly and listened. I took him a couple of seconds to realize they weren't singing. Breanne looked over at Danny.

"He can't be what everyone says. He's sweet and kind and clumsy, he's not dangerous. Maybe I got my facts wrong, maybe I'm the dangerous one. If I could take everything back I would." She thought.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude you can sing!" Tucker said.

"Yeah, I never really told anyone." He said. "Well except Sam." Sam smiled at the mention of this, Breanne just got annoyed. Her eyes flashed a different color for a second. No one saw it except Sam who gasped lightly. Suddenly she understood, the hair, the squirrel everything pointed to her. She was the witch. Sam grabbed Danny and shoved him next to the microwave.

"Danny! It's her, she's the one. She's been chasing and she wanted to kill you, I didn't figure out until now but now you can confront her. You can-" Sam said.

"What? Sam what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Breanne! She's the witch, can't you tell just look at her." Sam said.

"Sam, I know you don't like her but that's no reason to call her that." Danny said. She looked at him. He didn't believe her. But how could he not? All she ever wanted was for him to be happy, to be safe, and he didn't trust her.

"Danny, I'm serious, don't you see it? Please just believe me." She told him. He looked at her but didn't say anything. She backed away from Danny, she pin wheeled and took the necklace out of her pocket. If this really was who she thought it was this would hurt until no end. She started coming toward her slowly.

"Here I think you lost this." Sam said.

"No, I didn't it must be someone else's." She said as she felt the pain starting to hit her.

"Are you sure, because I saw this on your neck." Sam told her coming closer.

"I'm positive." She choked out, the pain was becoming unbearable, they must have already cursed it.

"Well how about I just give it to you anyway." Sam said and placed it in her hand.

It fell into her hand and she screamed and threw it. It bounced against the floor as she fell to her knees. Her eyes stayed yellow longer than before and Danny saw it.

He couldn't believe it.

She got up and looked at him, her bones aching. "Danny I-" She started to say.

"No, stop. I knew it was too good to be true. Someone who could possibly have been a friend. But no, you had to stab me in the back. Well I have a question. Why? What did I do to you?" He asked. He looked like he was about to cry then he closed his eyes and looked at her angry.

" I didn't know at first." She said.

"Well when did you know?" He asked.

"When I found out it was you, I stopped. I swear. I didn't want to hurt you, and then I wanted to ask you, if you really were the bad guy." She said. Danny and Sam and Tuck were at opposite sides of the table.

"How do I know that's true? I can't trust you anymore." He said and picked up the necklace.

"Because I don't have any power left. It took it out of me, I'm defenseless. I wouldn't hurt you. That's why when I told you I'd leave you alone I didn't come back, I stopped." She said.

"You don't have any power left? Well I can't let that happen." A voice said. Vlad phased through the ceiling. " This really isn't the way I wanted it but oh well." He said.

"Plasmius." Danny said and transformed. Vlad smiled "Oh please." He told him. Danny flew around Vlad, but he just grabbed Danny by the neck and threw him across the room. Sam cringed as she heard his back collide with sink faucet. He gasped lightly and his clenched fist opened and the necklace dropped out.

"Perfect." Vlad said as he grabbed.

"You leave him alone!" Breanne threatened.

"Oh right." He said. "Stop, hands up and let's make sure his little sidekicks don't go anywhere." He told her as Sam tried to rush over to Danny. One minute Sam was running for Danny the next she was being dragged and gagged by a vine that had wound it's way over to her. It held her and Tucker in there chairs and whenever they struggled it pulled tighter.

Vlad merely laughed, like a cat smiling at a defenseless mouse. He looked down at his puppet who was shocked and dismayed at what she had done.

"Oh don't worry your head, they won't feel any pain, why if Danny doesn't comply they're as good as dead." He told her the words dripping with un merciful joy as they left his mouth. He was knocked backward though when Danny came back and hit him in the back knocking the wind out of him. He turned around just in time to dodge a kick.

He smiled and looked downward. "Oh my little apprentice please throw him around like a rag doll." He said. She winced as if every disgustingly sweet, endearing word toward her caused her pain. He noticed and smiled at his work. Her hands quivered as they lifted and a blue hue came to Danny. Suddenly it felt like a 40 pound bag of sand jerked him backward into the cupboards.

He hit the cupboards hard. The back of his head hit the metal handles on the door and he fell to the ground. Vlad laughed.

"Very good! We make an excellent team." He said to her. He floated over to Danny and looked down upon him

"Don't tell me you'll join me. Wait, stick it out, I mean how much worse could the pain get. It's all fun for me anyway." He said and grabbed for Danny. Danny went intangible and slid through the floor. He grabbed Vlad by the feet and tossed him. He in turn fell against the table with a very loud and very painful crash. Danny put his hand to the back of his head. Blood, green sticky blood. It wasn't coming out to much. He'd survive.

Vlad appeared in front of him and blasted him back ripping his suit.

"Enough!" he shouted. "This is so any slim chance of escape you have left is gone!" He shouted. He threw the necklace on the ground with a crash. The spell that both Breanne and Sam knew could have saved them was gone. She looked, the last drop of hope in her eyes fading as she saw her necklace shatter.

He turned around. "Out of options now aren't we? I did my homework, I figured out all of this magic. It's so simple. I beat you and your lovesick boyfriend Ty at your own game." He said. The hopeless look turned to shock as she heard this.

"Surprised? Ha! Don't be, he was just as weak as you were, it wasn't even a struggle. It'll be just as easy as this whether I- well you make Danny Phantom comply or he dies in the process." He said. Danny got back up and blasted Vlad, one hit his shoulder the other missed.

"How did I know it would end this way?" He said.

"I will never give up Plasmius, ever! There's too much at stake." He shouted.

"Fool words boy when your on your last limb." He told him. "Throw him back against the wall!" Vlad shouted. Danny was jerked back and he hit the wall too hard. He was dizzy , he could have sworn he broke something.

Sam struggled to escape. No it wasn't going to end this way, just an hour ago they were singing and having fun and now, she couldn't do anything to get that happiness back.

"Make sure he won't move." He ordered her. She looked at him defenseless. No one had ever beat her at her own game, but he had, how? She wanted this to end, not Danny anyone but him he didn't deserve. She screwed up and now he was paying for it. Vlad took out Ty's book and flipped casually through it, like he had all the time in the world.

He stopped and smiled then he floated over to his puppet and showed her the curse.

"But no one is allowed to use that. It was created in a time of war. It's only used in a level 5 crisis situation. It's immoral, it's unconstitutional, it's-" She started to say.

"Perfect." He said. He closed the book with a satisfying snap. "Use it." He commanded her. She trembled slightly.

"No, I wouldn't, I couldn't." She told him her voice wavering.

"Your perfectly capable and you will." He said. "Do it or your boyfriend who you forgot will never wake up to see you again." He told her.

Deep inside she knew he wouldn't lie, he didn't care about Ty so what if he died, he wouldn't morn him. He was just being used and she was being forced to choose between Ty and Danny.

"Now." He commanded. She tried to fight it, but it was no use. The power left her and she couldn't stop it.

"Yes!" Vlad screamed.

**Ok I know your going to freak but I'm stopping there! I know but you will get it! Just drop me a review and tell me what you thought. I would like at least 2 reviews before I continue!**


	11. A Deadly Secret

**Hello this is probably the last chapter, I might have one more but I will have a very cool sequel. It's full of action and danger and a lot of surprises! Anyway on with the story. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any music you hear or anything well except formy own character's whichI don't let anyone use without permission.**

The power streamed from her hands encircling a helpless Danny who was struggling to escape. Vlad was the only one happy during this, a smile seemingly plastered on his face for life.

"Yes, this is perfect! Oh wait, hold the spell for a second I forgot a very important part." He said stepping in between the frozen magic and Danny.

"I almost forgot, without this you could have possibly defeated me." He said. He took out a small stick that looked that was pointed at the end.

"I promise it will hurt for just a second." He said as he went up to Danny. He scratched him in the arm and let 3 or 4 drops of green and red blood drop into the small medicine bottle cap sized jar. " Perfect the human and ghost blood in one shot. You must really be getting low on power. Oh well no matter everything will change in minutes."

Danny grimaced as the skin was cut but would give Vlad no pleasure in seeing him react to it.

"That's right, put on a brave face. Don't let me think it hurts." He said and walked back. "He waved his hand with a small flourish and a smile. "By all means continue."

Sam felt a tug of protectiveness at her heart. She had the urge to go over there and rip the snotty manipulative grin off his face and make him pay. But she was busy at the moment and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't deal with the fact that she was helpless, and couldn't help him. There were only a couple of seconds left and everything would be complete.

Breanne racked her brain for any way out of this, there was one, but there was a 90 percent chance it wasn't going to work. Considering the item was in pieces on the floor. Maybe if she actually let the spell finish Vlad would be distracted, she could piece it together and get them out of here. The spell finished and she dropped to her knees, that was a spell only the really stupid or really powerful tried, and she was lucky she survived it.

Danny's eyes closed and the spell binding him to the wall let him go. He fell, but as soon as Vlad said up, he was up. Danny looked at him.

"I know what your thinking. This is the same spell I used on her. Wrong. This differs greatly. Hers is a small controlling spell, but yours is far worse. You will do everything I want or say, I control you, but the life you knew with friends and family slowly melts away. Everyone forgets you, you don't exist to them anymore, but you still have memories of them. I leave you with that, memories of them and how your life used to be, you still have your mind to yourself but that's it. I know what kind of person you are, you will be depressed and hurt because you miss the life you used to have." He finished letting this sink in.

"Now I know that moron Freakshow tried the same thing, but he was an idiot. He actually used a breakable physical object to control you. Plus he left her alive (he points to Sam) one of the only things that could bring you out of a sleep like that. But I won't so please come over Daniel." He said.

While Vlad was being the egotistic bad guy we all know he is, the pieces of shattered crystal star were slowly floating over to a very quiet Breanne. She could almost touch when Vlad with his back still turned to her said something.

"I don't want you using any spells unless I say so, and don't move unless I tell you to." He said.

She cursed slightly under her breath realizing her last hope was shot. "He must have eyes on the back of his head." She thought. A small tear slid down the side of her cheek, she had ruined so many lives by choosing to keep a secret. Then pieces shook for a moment then materialized back together, the star was lopsided a little and a point was backwards but as long it could still do it's job it didn't matter.

She was speechless, what could have done that? She took a hold of the star and felt fingers beneath it. If she was allowed to move she would have jump back. The fingers became visible and when she saw the owner she smiled.

Meanwhile Vlad's conversation was still going on. " Aim straight for the heart, it's the easiest way to kill." Vlad said. Danny had a hand raised and was about to aim the fatal blow at Sam. Then Vlad heard something.

"Hold it." He said and turned around. His smile turned into a look of outrage. "You! I thought I left you at the mansion. How did you get here?" He asked as he hit Ty with an ectoplasmic blast. Still weak he hit the wall with a crack.

"Well wouldn't you like to know." He said.

Of course with Vlad distracted, she went to work. She put every last ounce of magic into the star, totally draining herself. She shook slightly but when she finished she went up to Vlad and smiled.

"Hey guess what! You can't control me anymore." She said. Since the curse affected her through latching onto her power, no more power no more curse, She kicked him right in the stomach and went to Danny to see how far the spell had gone. Vlad groaned as he got up.

"Daniel, grab her and don't let her go!" He ordered. Suddenly he felt a vine wrap tightly around him and squeeze. He blasted away at it, taking small pieces of it away.

She felt his hands on her shoulders and looked up into his eyes. They were pleading with her to get him out of this situation. There was also a small hint of fear, he was afraid, he didn't want to lose his friends and his family, and she couldn't blame him for that.

"How did you both of you brake free from my grasp?" Vlad asked as he struggled to wiggle his way out of the vines.

"Long story." Ty said.

"Like I'm going to tell you." Breanne added. She turned around in Danny's grasp so quickly he couldn't react to her pushing him backwards. She realized that she couldn't do anything unless her magic was back. Ty was weak, she couldn't ask anymore of him, and unless they got rid of Vlad here he would use Danny against them, and that was a fight they couldn't win.

The vines around Sam and Tuck's waist were slowly sinking back into the earth. The person who was controlling them no longer had power so they were diminishing.

"Daniel, what did I tell you, get her!" Vlad screamed. Danny rushed over to her Breanne just as she was trying to get the remaining vines off Sam and Tuck. She ran to the opposite side of the table and it was a stare down.

"B, won't the wolfsbane potion work?" TY asked as he tried to keep the vines around Vlad up.

"It would if I was allowed to touch it or if I had any!" She said watching Danny.

"Oh. Well it's a good thing the Fenton's let all that goo seep into the earth other wise these vines wouldn't hold Vlad. Hey, I just thought of something. remember the time Callisto tried to take over the council by using that stupid puppet thing." He said.

"Vaguely." She replied as she ducked from a blast Danny aimed at her.

"Well what did your mom do to wake up the high council man? What she did should work here. Do you have that with you?" He asked.

Danny came around the table as she was switching sides, they were in the same situation again.

"I think I have some on my purse which is on the table." She said.

"Forget it, just kill her!" Vlad screamed interrupting their conversation. He was obviously desperate seeing the vines had a tight hold on him. Upon hearing the orders Danny leapt across the table at her. She slid forward onto the table so he wouldn't get to her. As she slid she grabbed the purse and crouched down as two blasts rang off overhead. She grabbed a small bottle out of her purse and left the purse so she could get to Sam. It was like a scene from a James Bond movie.

The vines had just finished unwrapping when she got to her. She had dodged some attacks but it was just luck.

"Sam! We need your help, you're the only one who can free him!" She said, grabbing Sam and running into the hallway. A chair exploded where they were and they ran faster. They were almost up the stairs when Sam stopped.

"Wait why should I trust you?" She asked.

"Because!" she screamed. An explosion rocked the house and Tucker came out of the kitchen a little charred.

"Uh Bre, right now I'm trying to hold both of them and it's not working, I'm giving you about two minutes, and then, I'm drained." Ty yelled from the kitchen.

"Because why? You brought all this onto us, this is your fault!" Sam screamed.

"Don't you think I know that? Right now I just broke about 5 major rules and I'm about to brake another one. I want to fix this! I hate myself for what I did, and if you were a sorceress then you know I just did way too many stupid and dangerous things. I'm telling you now if you want Danny back you will trust me." She said. They looked at each other gazes fixed, reading each other.

"Sam this is our only choice." Tucker said as he walked up to them.

She was silent, and then she sighed. "What do I have to do?" She asked meekly.

" Ok, I know this sounds cliché' and everything but this is the only way to brake a major spel like this when all the other options aren't well optional." She said. She took out the small vile with a faded green powder in it. " You have to kiss him, with this on your lips." She told her. Sam took the bottle and gave her a your kidding look.

"It's supposedly a fix all. It works better with major spells, and since fifty percent of wizards and witches don't marry, not many use it. It's mainly more powerful when a love interest or a crush uses it but in other weirder cases it's worked differently" She said. Another small rumble came from the kitchen.

"About a minute!" Ty yelled. Sam took the bottle and applied the powder to her lips like you would apply blush.

"This sounds like a bad romance movie." She said as she finished.

"Kind of, well if you weren't here, Tuck would have to kiss him and I don't think either of them want that." She replied.

"Ewww, no thanks. Besides Sam would enjoy it more than I would." He said and smiled. Sam threw him a look.

"Ty! Let Danny go, but keep Vlad!" She shouted.

"Alright!" He yelled skeptically. Danny appeared through the wall next to them. He had a remorseful look on his face that would make and Danny Phantom fan's heart ache.

" Oh crap!" Breanne said as she ducked and raced up the stairs. The railing split in two and scattered pieces everywhere. Sam reached out to grab Danny but he went intangible and she fell right through him. Her hands hit the stairs, and she pushed herself back up again. She went up the stairs to catch him but she couldn't see him anymore. When she heard the splintering of wood coming from Danny's room she headed in that direction.

Breanne had just jumped onto one side of his bed as an ectoplasmic blast left a scorch mark in the wall. She then slid under the bed, pushed past Sam and ran into the hallway with dust galore all over her. Sam was blocking the exit but Danny went intangible again and phased through her.

"I can't get a hold of him!" She shouted.

"Well just be ready, I have a plan." She heard from a distance. In Jazz's room Breanne was trying to look for anything sharp.

"Pink, fluffy, furry, doesn't she have anything that I can use?" She asked out loud as she hopped over her bed. A shining reflection caught her eye. "Scissors! Yes!" She shouted and grabbed them from the desk. She ran to a puzzled Sam who was waiting in the hallway and stood next to her.

"Danny stop!" She shouted. He slowed a bit, cautious but didn't stop. "Stop or I'll kill her." She said and pushed the scissors up to Sam's neck.

"What?" Sam screamed.

"Trust me." She whispered. Upon hearing this he stopped and turned tangible and visible again.

"You wouldn't do that." He said.

"Would I, think about it Danny. I'm already basically a fugitive in the magic realm (well technically not true but if it works go with it), and what do I have here? Nothing." She said.

"Don't do this to me, I can't not listen and now what am I supposed to do?" He asked floating closer. When he was about 4 feet away, she pushed Sam at a surprised Danny. Their lips met, and after the shock wore off, Sam had to admit this was one thing she had always wanted. A finally was heard from Tucker who was downstairs. When they broke away Sam staggered back and leaned against Breanne who was having trouble standing up herself.

Danny on the other hand put his hands to his head and closed his eyes tightly. He fell onto the upper railing and stood there for a second or two. Sam stood up and went closer to him.

"Danny." She whispered softly.

"Heads up he's coming!" Ty shouted from downstairs. Vlad flew in between Danny and Sam and looked around. Tucker was already hit downstairs and a well aimed ectoplasmic beam hit Breanne. He looked at Danny who was starting to get up.

"Get rid of the Goth one first. My patients are wearing thin!" He said. A somber Danny walked up to Sam with energy glowing in his hand. He had a deer-caught-in-headlights look on his face along with an almost crying look in his eyes

"She promised it would work." Sam whispered in disbelief.

"It did." He replied with a smile and spun around and hit Vlad square in the chest. He hit the wall just as Ty walked up the stairs with Tucker.

"He's all yours Danny." Ty said. Danny smiled and walked up to Vlad.

"Next time you feel like beginning one of your sick plots, leave Sam out of it." He said and hit him with another beam.

"This is not over Daniel!" He said on the floor. His suit was ripped and there were red marks from where the vines had rubbed him.

"Oh yes it is." Danny replied. "Tuck can I have the thermos." He asked.

"I thought you had it." Tuck told him.

"That's my cue, goodbye." Vlad said as he phased through the ceiling.

"No!" Danny yelled ready to go after him. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go, we have other things to worry about." She said softly.

"Yeah like the fact that your house is totaled." Tuck said. Danny looked at Sam and hugged her, like he never wanted to let go.

" I was so worried, that you were-" He started to say.

"I know, but we're all fine, and that's the only thing that counts." She told him. They let go of each other and smiled. Ty was helping Breanne up out of the wall.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" She said as she grasped his hand.

"Too long." He told her. A small tear slid down the side of her face.

"We all thought you wouldn't come back, that someone had finally gotten rid of you." She said softly. He laughed gently.

"It will take a lot more than a psychotic lonely man in his forties to get rid of me. I was just hoping that you hadn't erased every memory we shared." He said.

"Ok, I don't mean to brake up the happy reunion but Danny's parents are coming home in an hour and well it looks like a bomb exploded in the kitchen, something ate Danny and Jazz's bedroom and that a hurricane entered the living room." Tucker said. "Not to mention that Danny is still bleeding and cut up, Sam and I are shaking and there's a kid they've never seen in their house." Tucker told them.

"Hmm, well I can leave in a second, but your house is a different story." Ty said staring aimlessly at the ground.

They all were racking their brains for a way to solve this huge and very noticeable problem. Breanne looked up at Ty. "I think we might need to call in the cavalry. This house needs help and so do you. I didn't realize how hurt you were." She told him.

"Cavalry?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I can't use my magic and since I started this mess, I figure I owe it to you to get you out of it." She said. She checked her hip for her phone but it wasn't their.

"Anybody got a phone?" She asked.

"No." Danny and Sam answered simultaneously.

"I've been locked away for months." Ty answered.

"My PDA can be used as a phone." Tuck said as he handed over his PDA.

"Thanks." She said and dialed. Ty looked over her shoulder.

"They're probably out you know." He told her.

"Well it's probably small so 4 of them might still be there." She said. Ty's eyes drooped a bit and he staggered on his feet.

"How about we go downstairs, you can rest on whatever's left of my couch." Danny said. Ty smiled in return as they went downstairs.

The PDA started ringing and a face appeared on it.

"Hello?" The voice answered. By the depth of the voice you could tell it was a guy.

"Sparky! Hey it's Breanne." She said excitedly.

"B? Where are you?" He asked.

"That's not important, well not yet. I need your help." She said.

"Why what'd you do this time?" He asked. His voice had a noticeable Brooklyn accent.

"Long story, but can you, Mal, Kat, and Guardian come over. There are a lot of things that are broken." She said.

"Broken? Oh god, I don't want to know. Can you get us over here or is up to Kat?" He asked.

" Kat, I don't have any power." She told him biting her lip waiting for the response.

"No more power? What did you- never mind. We'll be there soon." He told her.

"Ask Kat to bring her magic purify." She said before he hung up.

"Fine. Anything else? A pizza perhaps?" He asked sarcastically.

"If you can spare it." She joked.

"We'll be there, give us a minute or two." He said.

"Alright I'll see you soon." She said and hung up. She threw the PDA back at Tuck and went to get her necklace.

"So how long have you two known each other." Tuck asked Ty who was lying down on the couch. He looked up and smiled.

"Let's see me personally 14 years, our families maybe around 150 years, give or take a decade." He told him. He smiled at the surprised expression on Tuck's face.

"Oh." He replied.

"How'd you get mixed up with Vlad?" Danny asked.

" I didn't want to trust me. It must have been like 6 months ago, Breanne's brother and I were working on a project with ghost and human DNA. Their basically the same thing, except for a few components here and there. Well we figured out you can mutant human DNA so a human can be half ghost vice versa. So Danny you don't have to stay in ghost mode, it's probably taking a lot of energy." He said to Danny's surprise.

Danny turned back to normal and looked at him confused at how he figured. If he figured out his secret, someone else could.

"No normal human can tell don't worry. Our powers and her brother's would allow us to tell at first glance but no one else could. But anyway after he left like midnight, I felt something in the house. Now normally my dogs would tell me, so that was even more suspicious. I went downstairs and saw this hunter guy trying to come upstairs. I gave him a run for his money, but he had a trick up is sleeve. He told me his employer would promise to kill my family." He explained.

Danny swallowed nervously. What if Vlad or any other foes of his ever got that desperate. He looked at Sam almost protectively and sighed.

"I didn't fall for it, but when he grabbed my baby sister by the neck, there really wasn't much I could do. I went with him thinking of every possible way to escape, but whoever wanted me had done their homework and I couldn't get out. I was cut off from the world. He never told me what he actually wanted me for, but I had feeling he just wanted me so he could bully other ghosts into doing things." He said.

Breanne walked back in, with the necklace in her hand and sat cross-legged on the floor next to Ty. The doorbell rang and Tucker went to go get it, she followed. A tall black haired Italian boy entered with a pizza in his hand.

"Somebody wanted pizza?" He said with a smile. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I was joking." She said looking at the pizza.

"Well my mom thought you weren't and gave you one of the ones she was making." He said walking into the house. "Wow, what did you do to this place, activate a nuclear bomb?" He asked putting the pizza on the counter.

"Ha ha, very funny. But we need some help getting it back together." She said.

"Yeah no kidding." A small brown haired girl said. The height difference between them was amazing, she was 4'11, (that was Mal) and Sparky was at least 6 feet.

"Mallory, Kathryn, Guardian!" Breanne said and ran up to them. A taller girl with dark blonde hair walked into the room with a blonde haired boy.

"Alright we have introductions, now what do we do?" Sparky asked looking at the kitchen.

"Just put everything together and fix this stuff. Sparky, if you could weld the table and chairs back together that would be great. Mal if you could fix the couch, and some of the stuffed animals in Jazz's room that would be good. Guardian, your strength, flight, and laser vision could put the railing back and Kat the floor could use some fixing." She said.

"Alright, let's get started." Sparky said as he took two pieces of table and welded them back together with a continuous stream of fire form his hands. Kathryn was putting the floor back together, Mallory was upstairs and Guardian was helping Sparky with the table.

"Geez Breanne, how did you manage a hole this big." Kathryn said.

"She didn't , I did." Ty said. Everyone stopped and looked up.

"You're back, but how?" Mallory asked.

"Are you ok?" Guardian asked.

"Ty?" Kathryn said softly.

"The one and only. So what has everyone been up to?" He asked. " I have been making friends like crazy, and guess what these are human, well 2 of them are. Danny, Sam, Tuck, come on in and meet everyone." He said. They walked in and smiled. They were still in shock from seeing him there. Danny went up to Sparky who was 4 inches taller than he was and smiled.

"Hi, thanks for helping me with the house." He said, not wanting to get on his bad side.

"No thank you, for helping both of our friends out, even if one of them is a knucklehead who gets himself captured like forever." He said looking at Ty.

"Hey Danny, I'm Kathryn, well Aurora in superhero names." The blonde girl said.

"I'm Mallory, well Thorn." The short girl said and then disappeared into the living room.

"I'm Guardian." The blonde haired boy said as he put the railing back.

"Can I help?" Danny asked.

"Actually I was just going to ask. Hold this straight and watch out." He said as he melted the last leg into place. They were finishing with the table when Kathryn called Sam over.

" If we can put the pieces together Sparky can melt the floor together." She said as her Sam put the huge floor back together again.

"What are your powers?" Sam asked curious.

"Weather control and I can bring inanimate objects to life." She said a they got up.

" The table and floor arw done." Sparky said.

"Railing's done." Guardian said.

"The hemp ties will hold the couch and stuffed animals for now, but you have to use something sturdier. My plant powers aren't exactly the most helpful, but it'll work." Mallory said.

"Let me finish up the hole in the wall and everything will be somewhat fixed." He said and walked up the stairs. Meanwhile Mallory was going for the pizza.

"And don't touch the pizza!" He shouted. When he finished he came downstairs and cut up the pizza.

"This is really good." Danny said taking a bite. Sam was reluctant to take a piece but when Sparky said it was just cheese she started eating.

"So Danny, how'd you get your powers?" Sparky asked.

"Lab accident." Danny replied.

"Most of ours are inherited, except Mallory she drank something she wasn't supposed to." Sparky said giving her a remember-that-stupid-incident look.

"Hate to break up the party but Danny's parents are home." Tuck said peaking out the window.

"Ok well we should get going." Kathryn said.

"Yeah 1 stranger in your house is enough but 4, that's a little too much." Mallory said. They left out the back and Jazz and his parents walked in the house.

"Hey Danny, how was everything?" His mom asked in her usual cheerful voice.

"Same old thing, but a friend of mine came over, this is Ty." Danny said pointing to him. His mom smiled and his dad waved.

"Hello Ty." She said.

"Uh hello….. ( he looked toward Breanne who whispered something in his ear) Mrs. Fenton." HE said pushing himself up.

"2 new friends, well Danny I'm just happy your talking to people." Jazz said and walked into her room. When no screams were heard they figured the coast was clear. They all sighed and relaxed a little.

"Well that was way too close for comfort." Danny said. Lucky for him the cuts he got in his ghost from don't carry over to his real form.

"Yes, it was. But there have been closer." Breanne said. "Look I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't know and I didn't think and it almost cost everyone their lives. Especially you Danny, if everything went according to his plan, I would have put you into the same fate Ty had. I never would want that; if you don't forgive me I'll understand." She said.

Danny looked at Sam and Tuck for a reaction. They didn't give him one. He sighed and looked at her.

"I was really mad at first, I thought you had betrayed me. You had been so nice and then my archenemy is in my kitchen with my best friends tied up. I was ready to show you how I felt. But then Ty came and the look on your face wasn't the evil villain type. I realized that if something had happened to Sam I would have lost it and done what you did. I can't fault you for wanting to avenge your friend, or for keeping your secret because I kept mine, and when I think about you really did stop chasing me when you found out who I was. So I forgive and we can be friends, on one condition." He said.

"You two teach me everything you know about magic." He said. "Me too." Sam added.

"Sure." Breanne said relieved. "I'll help." Ty said. "Do you want to learn too Tuck?" Ty asked.

"No I don't go for the fantasy stuff, I'm more of a sci fi guy." He said.

"I'll handle this one Ty, your too weak to do anything for a while." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We can start tomorrow, but Sam, I kind of need my book back." She said.

"How did you know I had it?" She asked.

"Well my book goes missing and team Phantom can suddenly capture me. It' wasn't in Danny's room, Tucker doesn't like this sort of stuff so your left." She said.

"Oh." Sam replied. "I'll give it to you in school tomorrow." She said. Breanne went up to her and stuck out her hand.

"Friends." She said. Sam looked and then shook her hand.

"Friends." She answered.

The clock struck 6: 30, and Breanne and Ty left.

"Will you make it to her house?" Danny asked.

"Yeah about halfway there, we'll be getting a ride anyway, thanks though." He said. Mrs. Fenton came in the room after they left with her jumpsuit hood off.

"Are you 2 staying for dinner?" She asked.

"No but thanks anyway Mrs. Fenton." Sam said heading for the door.

"Yeah we have to get going." Tucker said.

"Bye Danny." They said simultaneously and left. The rest of the evening was uneventful for Danny, he just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Ok how'd you like it? Just review , I'll probably have an epilogue and a sequel. Just review please!**


End file.
